Shadow spirit's curse
by Ulrich362
Summary: a secret group of spirits have risen to power, and they are trying to destroy the human world. can anyone stop them, especially once the only connection to the Spirit World is lost? Maybe one person can do the impossible.
1. the Shadow Spirits arrive

Shadow Spirit's Curse

By Ulrich362

_Luna, Luna can you here me? I need to speak with you. It concerns the Spirit World._

"Regulus, hold on, I'll be right there." Luna said before turning to Leo. "Leo I need to go to the Spirit World, something bad might be happening."

"Alright Luna, if anyone can help the spirits I know you can." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo." Luna said before disappearing in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Regulus, you did a wonderful job, now as per your arrangement with the boss, the Ancient Fairy Dragon can go free, we have our real target already." said a dark figure. "Soon the Spirit World will belong to us."

"You underestimate Luna, she isn't going to be defeated by you so easily." Regulus said angrily. "Now release the Ancient Fairy Dragon as you promised."

"Of course, although I never said anything about your freedom." the figure said before a black orb surrounded Regulus. "Well Ancient Fairy Dragon you can go free."

"Regulus, I promise you and the rest of the spirits will be saved." Ancient Fairy Dragon said before flying off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Who may I ask is calling?" Leo asked as he picked up the ringing phone.

"Hey Leo, it's me Crow, what do you and Luna say to stopping by, we have a little surprise for you two." Crow said.

"Wow, that's awesome, but I'll get Luna's she can't come over now." Leo said.

"Is everything alright Leo?" Crow asked nervously. "Luna is ok right?"

"She'll be ok, she just went to help the spirits." Leo said when he suddenly felt a subtle sense of nervousness. "I'll be right over."

"Alright, see you soon Leo." Crow said hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, is everything alright? Regulus said something was happening to the Spirit World." Luna said as the dragon flew towards her.

"Luna, child you must run, there is a strange force at work, and it seeks to capture you." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"What do you mean? Is Regulus alright?" Luna asked.

"Luna we don't have time, return to your world and call me forth there, I'll explain everything once you are safe." Ancient Fairy Dragon said before sending Luna back to the human world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, is everything alright?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, we need to talk with the others. I need to talk with everyone." Luna said.

"Alright, well that works because Crow just asked us to stop by." Leo said.

"Ok, I need to grab my deck, the Ancient Fairy Dragon needs to tell me something." Luna said grabbing her cards and duel disc.

"Let's go." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, I thought you were in the Spirit World." Crow said when the twin walked in.

"I was, but the Ancient Fairy Dragon sent me back here, I'm nervous something might be happening." Luna said. "That's why I brought my cards, I summon Ancient Fairy Dragon." as soon as she said that, the dragon appeared in front of the signers.

"Luna, I'm glad you are safe, unfortunately the spirits are in danger, but you must stay away from the Spirit World." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Wait, why should Luna stay away, she could help protect you." Leo said. "Plus she has the powers of the Crimson Dragon."

"You don't understand, some of the spirits want Luna's power for themselves." explained the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "If Luna is captured, not only will the Spirit World become threatened, but your world as well."

"What, but who would try such a thing?" Akiza asked. "Don't all the spirits understand the consequences?"

"You would think, but the truth is these are not typical duel spirits, and I don't know what they hope to accomplish." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Wait, what about Regulus, he was the one who asked me to come to the Spirit World." Luna suddenly asked. "He's alright isn't he?"

"I was afraid you would ask that, I was captured by these forces, and the only way they agreed to free me, was for Regulus to agree to not only let them capture him, but also call you to the Spirit World and risk placing you in the clutches of the Shadow Spirits." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Shadow Spirits? What are those?" Yusei asked.

"Spirits that have been corrupted by the shadows, the only on I recall was the Darklord Zerato, but recently more and more shadow spirits have appeared." Ancient Fairy Dragon explained. "I saw one of these shadow spirits come into existence, I fear they may try to corrupt you Luna."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, I need to help the spirits, if I have a chance to save them I have to take it." Luna said. "Besides, I have all the help I could need. My friends are behind me and I know that running away won't stop them. The dark signers tried the same thing, and Zeman was able to stopped."

"Luna, this is far more dangerous, and Regulus isn't able to help you this time." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I can't make you choice for you, but the danger is great. Are you certain you want to risk your safety?"

"Luna, don't worry, whatever happens I'll keep you safe." Leo said seriously. "Nothing is going to hurt my sister."

"Leo." Luna said quietly. "Alright, I'm going to save the spirits."

"I trust you Luna, I'll guide you once you arrive." Ancient Fairy Dragon said before disappearing.

"Alright, well I'll see you when everything is back to normal in the Spirit World." Luna said before a flash of light enveloped her.

"Leo, are you sure Luna will be alright, those Shadow Spirits sound dangerous." Jack said.

"Yeah, maybe she should have stayed here." Crow added.

"No, I agree things are dangerous, but Luna can handle herself. Plus is she didn't go and try to help, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself." Leo said.

"Alright Leo, if anyone knows Luna it's you." Yusei said.

"Thanks, I'm going to head back, I want to make sure Luna has someone there when she gets back." Leo said walking out and riding home.

(A strange force has begun to attack the Spirit World, and Luna is going to try and save it for the third time. Next chapter will reveal the Shadow Spirits and their ultimate goal. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Luna's struggle part 1

"Leo, is everything alright? We haven't seen Luna in a few days." Patty asked when Leo walked into duel academy.

"She just isn't feeling that good, I need to go talk with a professor." Leo said quickly before walking towards the duel runner track.

"Leo, what's wrong? You seem nervous." Akiza said.

"I'm nervous, Luna hasn't gotten back yet, and I'm afraid she's in trouble." Leo said. "What if something bad happened, we can't do anything to help her."

"Leo, I'm sure everything will work out, look if you want to make sure, bring her deck to Yusei's and we can ask the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Akiza said calmly.

"Yeah, thanks. That's a good idea, I'll do that after class." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, I'm glad to see you're awake, I would have hated for you to sleep through the fun." said a shadowy figure. "Once Ancient Fairy Dragon rejoins us, the ritual can begin."

"Ritual? What ritual, who are you?" Luna asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, as for who I am, just call me Dark Simorgh." the figure said before flying off.

"This is bad, unless someone manages to stop these guys, everyone will be in danger." Luna said. "Regulus, are you alright?"

"Luna, I'm alright, but I've been here much longer, and I fear their true objective is far more dangerous than we thought." Regulus said before collapsing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, Akiza explained everything, so bring out the Ancient Fairy Dragon and let's find out what happened." Jack said.

"Alright, I summon to the field, the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Leo said while placing the card on Luna's duel disc.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, is everything alright, how's Luna?" Leo asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, Luna was captured, I don't know what to do to help her, and I'm not powerful enough to rescue her." Ancient Fairy Dragon said sadly.

"What, Luna's in trouble, there has to be something we can do." Leo said beginning to panic.

"Calm down, Ancient Fairy Dragon, why don't you tell us exactly what happened." Yusei said calmly.

"I agree, maybe we can figure out what to do if we knew what happened." Crow said.

"Your right, I'll tell you everything that occurred since Luna arrived in the Spirit World." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(This section will explain what occurred in the Spirit World during the time between Luna's arrival and the Ancient Fairy Dragon's summoning.)

"Ancient Fairy Dragon I'm here." Luna said.

"Luna, I'm afraid that before we do anything, you need to come with me." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Alright, in that case we should go, the Shadow Spirits might find us if we stay here for too long." Luna said while getting on the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "When did they appear?"

"I'm not sure, the problem is, more and more have been appearing recently, I fear that the spirits they capture are being corrupted somehow, that's why you need to learn where they came from." explained the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "The only spirit who know that much history is Torunka."

"Torunka, he's alright. That's a relief." Luna said.

"Well, unfortunately he isn't in quite as good shape as the last time you were here." Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "He was forced to seal himself off to avoid the Shadow Spirits, and as a result he lost some of his power."

"Wait, but he's safe right?" Luna asked while they flew towards a cave.

"Yes, for now he is safe." Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "Torunka, are you still here?"

"Yes, I'm here, bring Luna inside quickly, we can't waste any time." Torunka said.

"Torunka, the spirits, what's happening?" Luna asked. "Why are some of them doing such horrible things, don't they remember the minus curse?"

"Luna, some spirits never were affected by that event, come this way, an old legend of the Spirit World, I thought it was a tale, but it appears I was wrong." Torunka said before turning around. "As you probably have realized by now balance is a crucial factor of the world, morning and night, body and mind, human and spirit."

"Good and evil, light and darkness." Luna said. "I know, but that doesn't explain what's happening."

"Actually, it does. You see, the Spirit World is comprised of several spirits who represent light, and as a result the balance was upset, and spirits embodying darkness arrived." Torunka explained. "To be more precise, one spirit, Darklord Zerato, unfortunately, he learned of a way to turn duel spirits into corrupt forms of themselves. His army has been growing, and spirits have begun to fight their former allies."

"Then we need to stop him, Torunka there has to be a way." Luna said anxiously. "Maybe if we defeat Darklord Zerato the other spirits will return to normal."

"Luna, it isn't as simple as you think, the duel spirits aren't simply turned into dark versions of themselves, they enter a catatonic state, a dark version is created and all of the power the spirit once held is absorbed by the Shadow Spirit, the spirits aren't dying Luna, they are becoming evil." Ancient Fairy Dragon said solemnly.

"Wait, but what about Regulus?" Luna asked. "He can't be safe, we need to rescue him."

"Luna, we can't recklessly charge into their stronghold, even I was captured, we need to think if we want to stop them." Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "If you get captured, there's no telling what could happen."

"We should gather some of the remaining spirits who are powerful enough to oppose the shadows, and develop a plan, unlike Zeman, Darklord Zerato is drawing his power from an unknown source, and we can't stop him as easily." Torunka said. "This is going to take time, and we need to be careful."

"Your right Torunka, I'm just scared, the spirits are my friends. If something bad is happening to them I want to help." Luna said. "I've done everything I could to keep both worlds safe from the dark signers, and now someone else is trying to destroy the Spirit World."

"Luna, I promise we won't give up, if something can be done we will do it." Torunka said. "We're here."

Luna looked past Torunka and realized they were in a large room with a giant portrait on it. The portrait depicted two glowing lights, one black and one white with strange text in between.

(Luna has arrived at a strange chamber with Torunka and the Ancient Fairy Dragon. Next chapter will explain more of the backstory of the Shadow Spirits, and the counterattack will begin to formulate an offensive. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. luna's struggle part 2

"Torunka, what is this place?" Luna asked as the group entered the room.

"This is a unique place in the Spirit World, good and evil, light and darkness. They all exist in balance here." Torunka said. "That's why this is where the two strongest spirits reside, The Wicked Avatar, and The Winged Dragon of Ra, the embodiments of dark and light respectively in this world."

"Wait, so wouldn't they want to make sure the balance stays even? Why would they let the Shadow Spirits harm everyone?" Luna asked.

"Luna, the answer to that question can be found in the text between the two." explained the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "You see, they can't interfere because if either one were to leave this chamber the balance would be disturbed, and so the ancient spirits prophesized how these events would be stopped."

"Yes, you see Luna I spent several years of my life trying to decipher as much of this as I could, unfortunately all I have managed is to translate what we already know." Torunka said before turning to the portrait. "_When the forces of the past fall to crimson light, and the future changes in a critical way, the Shadow Spirits will return to claim what they once sought._"

"Wait, does that mean when we stopped the dark signers, and Yliaster we threatened the Spirit World?" Luna asked as a feeling of guilt overwhelmed her.

"Yes, but you had no way of knowing, and you did what you felt was right, and we agreed with every decision you made. This was a consequence that we did not foresee." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said comfortingly. "Torunka, please continue."

"I would, but as for now that's all I've been able to translate, as you can see there is a lot more to this legend, however I did get one more piece, unfortunately it comes near the middle, and seems disconnected from the rest. _The crimson light must shine, but the darkened glow will stand apart._" Torunka said.

"Darkened glow? What does that mean?" Luna asked.

"I'm not certain, but if we want to stop the Shadow Spirits, we should try to find anyone who will ally with us, as long as Regulus remains strong, we have a connection to what is occurring in their fortress." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Alright, then we should get moving." Luna said. "The Spirit World needs my help, and even if the darkened glow is powerful, my mark will shine the crimson light."

"Good luck Luna, you just might need it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, so Luna gathered an army and attacked without knowing what she was up against?" Leo asked. "Why would she do that, she should have asked for our help."

"She wanted to, but Torunka sent word of more of the prophecy, and it spoke of how only one connected to the Spirit's Domain could stop the Shadow Spirits. In other words, only Luna could fight, and so she chose to stay." explained the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"So Luna got an army together, that should have taken a few days, so what exactly happened to her?" Crow asked.

"That was something I wish I hadn't experienced, and it's the reason I've been staying away from all other spirits." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We should make sure they don't see us coming, so a ground attack is our best option." said Freed. "If we flew into battle they would see us coming, and with the powerful dragon's they have it would be a huge disadvantage for us."

"You make a good point, but ultimately Luna should make the decision, after all she did save all spirits." countered the Command Knight.

"No, we placed Freed in charge since his experience in battle is the greatest." Luna said. "We can't get sidetracked. Besides, he's right, most of the Shadow Spirits can fly."

"Luna, are you positive an attack tonight is our best option?" asked the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I know you wanted to help Regulus, and I admit he has gotten weaker but it feels as though we aren't considering something."

"That might be true, but if we manage to strike before they locate us we could save all the captured spirits." Freed argued.

"One more day, we can wait one day to see if Torunka finds any more information on the Shadow Spirits." Luna said. "No matter what we should act tomorrow."

"Very well, I wish you all a good night, I shall retire until our battle." Freed said before entering his tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I suppose I should have realized it sooner, but Freed was a general of the Shadow Spirits. He told them where to find us and we were unprepared for the attack." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "If only I had paid more attention to his actions."

"What happened, were you attacked?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, and it was the worst possible event." The Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, get up quickly." yelled the Fire Sorceror, "We've been found, the Shadow Spirits are attacking."

"What, how is it possible, we were so careful." Luna said running out to see a chaotic battle in front of her eyes.

"Ah, Luna so good to see you awake, do you enjoy the thrill of combat as much as I do?" asked Freed from the shadows of a nearby tree.

"Freed, what's going on, how did the Shadow Spirits find us?" Luna asked. "Where's the Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Your pet Dragon is fighting off some of the weaker Shadow Spirits in the air, as for how they found you, why would I wait, once I turn you in to Darklord Zerato I'll get a favorable reward." Freed said stepping forward to reveal himself as a Shadow Spirit.

"Luna!" yelled the Ancient Fairy Dragon just before a Dark Elf knocked her unconscious.

"Your next, once we have you back in our hands, the true goal of the Shadow Spirits will be revealed." said the Dark Armed Dragon with a evil grin.

"Not yet, Ancient Sunshine." yelled the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I managed to get away before they could regain their sight, but I wasn't able to help Luna, I'm sorry but I don't know what happened to her after that, she may very well have been captured. That happened five hours ago." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Wait Luna got captured by these Shadow Spirits?" Jack asked.

"It seems like the only possibility." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

Luna's in trouble, and there's nothing I can do, Leo thought, why can't I be the one connected to the Spirit World.

(The Shadow Spirits managed to capture Luna, and have some form of plan involving her, Regulus, and the Ancient Fairy Dragon. Next chapter will feature Luna learning of the Shadow Spirits goals. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. the last hope for two worlds

"Looks like the kitty isn't feeling so good, oh well." said Freed. "Although, our new ally seems rather well rested wouldn't you agree Luna?"

As soon as he said this, a black lion stepped forward. "Hello Luna do you like the new me? I am Leogun, the Shadow Spirit of that weak Regulus." Leogun said.

"What are you up to? Why are you corrupting the duel spirits?" Luna asked while trying to protect her friend.

"You won't be able to do anything about it, so I suppose I can tell you." Freed said. "You see, we Shadow Spirits have constantly been confined to the darkest corners of the Spirit World, and it wasn't until our leader, Darklord Zerato, escaped that we realized the Spirit World was connected to another realm, a place you refer to as the human world."

"Wait, how could you know about that?" Luna asked nervously.

"Simple, shortly after his escape, lord Zerato encountered a weakened duel spirit, he absorbed him, but not before learning of the dark signers and the young girl who could connect to the human world." Freed said with a sinister smile. "I assume you know who that refers to."

"Me, but why would you assume I would help you do anything." Luna said angrily. "I wouldn't betray my friends."

"That may very well be true, however in case you're unaware, in this world you are subject to the same rules as any other spirit, do you understand what that means?"Leogun said.

"Wait, you can't be serious!" Luna yelled as she realized what they were planning. "The darkened glow will stand apart."

"Yes, the darkened glow of the Crimson Dragon, and once we recapture the Ancient Fairy Dragon the pieces will all be in place to open the doorway to the human world." Freed said. "Given your strength I would say only a few more hours of waiting before your power belongs to us." With those words Freed and Leogun disappeared into the shadows."

"What can I do, the Spirit World and my home are both in danger, why didn't we realize this sooner." Luna said as she walked over to Regulus. "This is all my fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo, is everything alright, I know what we heard is upsetting, but Luna is strong, she can figure out a way to stop the Shadow Spirits." Yusei said.

"I'm not sure, none of us know what these Shadow Spirits can do. If the prophecy mentioned the dark signers, and Yliaster, these creatures could be even more dangerous." Leo said quickly. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Leo, you know Luna better than anyone, and you should know she won't ever give up." Crow said.

"Yeah so stay positive, She should be back before you know it." Jack said.

"Maybe, but I still have a bad feeling. I'm going to hold onto her cards." Leo said before walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, I don't have much strength left, but before the Shadow Spirits gain another ally, don't forget that you have strength from several sources, the Crimson Dragon is but one of them." said a Mystical Elf before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"What does that mean?" Luna asked herself. "I can hardly stay awake anymore, if it wasn't for my mark I would have collapsed long ago."

"Well, looks like you don't want to help your friend Leogun." Leogun said as he reappeared. "Not that you have much choice, soon the only connection to the Spirit World will personally serve the Darklord Zerato, and then this human world will also fall. I'm looking forward to seeing how many people I can destroy."

"You won't win, the Ancient Fairy Dragon won't be so easily captured." Luna said although it was becoming more difficult for her to stand.

"How you still stand amazes me, even the strongest of spirits aren't as stubborn as you." Leogun said before vanishing again.

"Stubborn, wait that might be our only chance." Luna said as she began to fall. _Leo, you need to help me, everyone is in danger. You are the only one I can count on, please help._ "I hope there's truth to the twin connection." Luna said before blackness overcame her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What the, why is my head in such pain." Leo asked himself as he poured a glass of water.

_Leo, you need to help me, everyone is in danger. You are the only one I can count on, please help._

"Luna, I knew something was happening, I need to get to the Spirit World, the only question is how can I get there?" Leo asked when a card from Luna's deck began to glow.

"Leo, the Spirit's are growing weaker, however I can help you. I'll let you come to the Spirit World." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "However it will take time, I need to transfer Luna's abilities to you, and with her weak state in may take a few days. You are the only one who can save her."

"I have to, my sister does so much to help everyone, and now it's my turn to make sure she's alright." Leo said as his birthmark began to glow a brilliant crimson.

(Luna has fallen and the Shadow Spirits are that much closer to achieving their goals, can Leo manage to save not only the Spirit and human worlds, but also bring himself to fight against his own sister if it becomes necessary? Next chapter Leo will tell the others about his plan to save Luna, and he will enter the Spirit World for the first time himself [1]. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: The concept of Leo being able to use Luna's abilities is based off the power Leo possesses in the fanfiction, Second Chance to Life by melan anime, a great story with an interesting premise.)

1. Leo has never physically gone to the Spirit World, he has been there as a voice, or vision to aid Luna, but never physically gone to the Spirit World.


	5. Enter the Spirit World

"Well, it seems you finally decided to join the winning team." Zerato said as a shadowy figure entered his throne room.

"Of course, now all that remains is for the Ancient Fairy Dragon to realize the futility of hiding from you Lord Zerato." said the figure. "I assure you that soon the Shadow Spirits will gain control over both these worlds."

"Of course, you are vital to our plans, that's the reason you will remain in the castle until we are ready, I promise you, all of our past injustices will be avenged." Zerato said. "Luna, soon we will reclaim our right as the masters of every realm in existence."

"Yes my lord, with every world, Spirit, human, or any other, as long as there is light, we should rule using the power of the shadows." Luna said revealing a darker appearance, and a pitch black Mark of the Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hello, Jack speaking." Jack said as he picked up the phone.

"Jack, it's Leo. I need to talk to you guys, I might need your help with something." Leo said quickly.

"Alright, I'll call Akiza, come right over." Jack said before hanging up. "Yusei, Crow I have a bad feeling, Leo is coming over and he said he needs our help."

"You don't think something happened to Luna?" Crow asked nervously.

"I don't know, but all we can do is wait and see what happens." Yusei said.

"Hello, Akiza. It's Jack, you need to come here now. Luna might be in danger." Jack said quickly.

"What, ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Akiza said getting on her runner. "Make sure Leo doesn't do anything crazy before I get there."

"Right, we will." Jack said as he hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, I promise I'll protect you, no matter what it takes." Leo said racing towards Zora's house as quickly as he could. "I hope the power she gathered so far combined with the signer power will allow me to get into the Spirit World."

"Leo, I know what you're thinking, but if this doesn't work there's no telling what might happen." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "It may very well trap you in between the human world and the Spirit World."

"That risk is something I need to take, Luna is in danger and I need to help her. I promised I would protect her and I won't wait around while some Shadow Spirit hurts her." Leo said as he arrived at Zora's house quickly noting Akiza's runner outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo, what's going on?" Yusei asked as soon as he walked in.

"Luna, she's in trouble, I need you guys to help me get to the Spirit World." Leo said determinedly. "I know it sounds crazy, but Luna told me see needed my help."

"Leo that doesn't sound crazy, but without Luna, we can't gather enough power to do anything." Akiza said sadly when a sudden burning pain shot through the arms of all the signers.

"What's going on? This pain, it's worse than when the dark signers were around." Jack said clutching his arm.

"It burns, why is this happening?" Crow asked.

"I think I know," Yusei said gritting his teeth, "something must have happened to Luna in the Spirit World. That confirms is, we need to get Leo there, otherwise who knows what could happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, you wanted to see me for something?" Leogun asked as the young girl stood in a empty room of the palace.

"Yes, I have a connection to the weak signer girl, and I fear that Darklord Zerato is foolishly underestimating our enemies, I feel if it becomes necessary, I should gain the power needed to stop our enemies." Luna said. "I know of one way, the only catch is you need to take me to the cave where the embodiments of light and darkness exist."

"Luna, you know that Zerato is unstoppable, he is the first of the Shadow Spirits, and almost destroyed the Spirit World on his own, nothing can stop us." Leogun said.

"Maybe, but still I can't help but wonder." Luna said looking out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Alright, Leo you only get one shot at this, are we sure you know what you're doing?" Akiza asked.

"I can't get sidetracked, this has to work." Leo said as he took the Ancient Fairy Dragon from his duel disc, "I summon Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Leo, good luck, I wish we could help you, but we'll do our best to keep the Shadow Spirits out of our world." Crow said. "Now go and take down those Shadow Spirits."

"Leo, the time has come, are you certain you can do this?" asked the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"I'm positive, this is our only chance to save Luna." Leo said.

"Alright, in that case good luck Leo." Yusei said as the four signers focused on the energy in the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ok, this is it, Luna I'm coming to rescue you." Leo said as a crimson portal appeared.

"Good luck Leo, I'll see you in the Spirit World." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Torunka, he made it." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "I only hope that Luna was right about Leo being able to stop Darklord Zerato."

"True, but we've seen his determination to help his sister, and by extension us. If anyone can do this it would be him." Torunka said. "We should bring him here, the Dark Magician Girl has helped me and the entire prophecy has been deciphered."

"Right, I'll go help him." The Ancient Fairy Dragon said before flying off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This is the Spirit World?" Leo asked looking around. "How am I supposed to find Luna in this giant forest?"

"Excuse me, did you say Luna?" asked a voice from the forest. "I might know where you can find her, my name is Mystical Elf."

"You know where my sister is?" Leo asked excitedly. "Which way?"

"She was trapped and locked in the fortress to the north of here, promise me you will save her." said the Mystical Elf.

"Yeah, I promise." Leo said as he ran off.

"Foolish child, you will soon become another sacrifice to the Shadow Spirits." the Mystical Elf said as she darkened in appearance.

(Leo has arrived in the Spirit World and is preparing to save Luna, but the Shadow Spirits have already found him, will he be able to stop Luna? Next chapter Leo will learn the entire prophecy of the Shadow Spirits, but what could it say? As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. the prophecy

"Come on, how hard is it to find a fortress?" Leo asked walking further into the woods. "Maybe I should ask another Spirit."

"Luna? How did you escape the Shadow Spirits?" asked a voice from behind a tree.

"Wait, you know Luna? I'm her brother Leo, I'm going to save her." Leo said.

"No wait, if you go to there, you'll be captured." said the figure. "I'm the Fire Sorcerer, and I saw what happened."

"Well, looks like the little spirit couldn't keep quiet." said the Dark Elf as she emerged from the woods. "I suppose I'll have to personally deliver you to lord Zerato now."

"Not going to happen lady, I summon Power Tool Dragon and attack you." Leo said as his dragon appeared.

"You won't win, the Shadow Spirits are far stronger than you can possibly imagine." the Dark Elf said before turning into a dark cloud and flying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"That sound, he must be there." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "Leo, Leo can you here me? I need you to come with me."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon? Alright, anything that can help Luna." Leo said before getting on the Ancient Fairy Dragon and flying towards the cave.

"Leo, the fact is recent events have taken a turn for the worst, I fear Luna may have been corrupted." explained the Ancient Fairy Dragon, "If that is the case, you need to hear something."

"Alright, but I need to save Luna." Leo said as they flew into the cave where Torunka waited.

"Leo, I am Torunka, and I am one of your sister's closest friends in this world, but the time for pleasantries has passed, I have to inform you of some very dire knowledge that impacts both our worlds." Torunka said as another figure stepped forward.

"I agree, you see a prophecy written long ago by the two greatest duel spirits has just been translated thanks to the combined knowledge Torunka and I managed to amass." said a Dark Magician Girl.

"Ok, what does it say? Is it possible to save Luna?" Leo asked.

"The prophecy of the Shadow Spirits reads as follows."Torunka said before turning to a wall in the back of the chamber. "_When the forces of the past fall to crimson light, and the future changes in a critical way, the Shadow Spirits will return to claim what they once sought. The spirits of light will lose their way, and the lord of shadows shall acquire the keys to his lost strength. The one who's soul is linked to the spiritual plane shall alone fight against this threat. The crimson light must shine, but the darkened glow will stand apart, and the lost one must be found. Yet greater darkness then shall wake, as the greatest balance shall break. The darkened Glow will stand above, but two spirits will join to stand against it." _

"The last two lines serve as a warning." said the Dark Magician Girl, "_If crimson light fails to shine, the darkened glow will overshadow even Ra." _

"Wait, so this dark glow is going to threaten everyone in both worlds, and this lord of shadow's he isn't the darkened glow is he?" Leo asked nervously.

"No, but I have a feeling you know who it is." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said solemnly.

"No, that can't be right, Luna would never hurt anyone." Leo yelled, "You all know that."

"Leo I know Luna wouldn't willingly harm a soul, however I fear that a Shadow Spirit that possesses her strength would be far more sinister in achieving her goals." Torunka said to which Leo began to cry.

"It's my fault I should have gone with her, I'm supposed to protect Luna, and now she's in danger." Leo said.

"Leo don't worry, Luna can be saved, the only thing we can do is wait and plan how to do it." said the Dark Magician Girl. "Now cheer up, the Shadow Spirits can't do anything as long as the Ancient Fairy Dragon is safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Lord Zerato, another human has entered your domain, I fear he may prove problematic if we don't act quickly, he looks nearly identical to the girl we needed to capture." said a Dark Elf. "He already joined with the Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"is that so, well if he wants to get the girl, he'll need to come to us, so we simply wait until this child walks into our hands." Zerato said.

"Of course, you always make the most dangerous situations seem so simple." the Dark Elf said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leogun, did you here that? Leo has arrived in the Spirit World." Luna said.

"Leo, so that's the name of the human boy who thinks he can stop us." Leogun said before realizing something, "How do you know his name?"

"Have you forgotten, I might be a Shadow Spirit but I still have the powers and memories of the original Luna, that boy is her twin brother." Luna said.

"My apologies, I should have known." Leogun said. "Although I feel we should destroy him quickly."

"Wait, Leogun you should listen to me, I have a plan, however we must keep it away from Darklord Zerato. If I'm right, there may be a way to establish control over every world in existence, however I don't need to follow the orders of a fool who underestimates his opponents." Luna said.

"Alright, I trust you Luna." Leogun said before leaving the chamber.

"The Wicked Avatar, perhaps that will work." Luna said staring out at the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, we should go to the forest, I think some of Luna's friends are there, and we need to help them." Leo said.

"I agree. However the forest is filled with Shadow Spirits seeking me, I fear that going there will endanger both our worlds." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Alright, you know this place better than I do, so all we can do is wait and plan what to do to save Luna and the rest of the duel spirits." Leo said.

(The Prophecy has been revealed, but what does it all mean, and why is Luna plotting against Darklord Zerato? Next chapter Leo will meet some of the strongest spirits left to fight Zerato, and the attack will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. the true threat emerges

"Luna, Luna you must awaken Luna." said a voice in her mind.

"Huh, Regulus?" Luna asked as she opened her eyes to see absolutely nothing, "Where are we?"

"Don't be frightened Luna, this is the Shadow Spirit's realm, it seems that whatever those Shadow Spirits did to us banished us here, but my main worry is that our counterpoints are nowhere to be found." Regulus said.

"Oh no, they aren't here." Luna said. "The Shadow Spirits are taking our place, a shadow version of you and me are in the Spirit World."

"That's what I was afraid of, however you might be able to manipulate events from here. Your power allows you to travel between the worlds, so perhaps you can find a way to stop Darklord Zerato." Regulus said.

"That won't work." said a voice.

"How would you know? Unless you work for Darklord Zerato." Regulus said.

"No, it's far more complicated, allow me to introduce myself, I am the duel spirit Archlord Zerato, and this entire situation is my fault." Archlord Zerato said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I desired more power, and so I sought to utilize my shadow as a form of power. I was foolish and believed that Darklord Zerato would aid me, instead he banished me to this realm of the Spirit World, and now I see he is forcing more spirits to join his dark army." Archlord Zerato said sadly. "I only wish someone could stop him, but not one spirit possesses the strength needed."

"Maybe, but we have to try, if we don't nothing will improve." Luna said looking Zerato in the eyes.

"There might be one thing we can do, we must go to the Shadow version of my old palace, and there you must destroy me, despite our differences, all Shadow Spirits are connected to their counterparts, so if someone manages to engage him in battle, my destruction should weaken the Darklord enough that he can be stopped." Archlord Zerato said.

"We'll find a way to save you." Luna said as the three of them started the slow journey to the palace of Darklord Zerato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"So you're the kid who wanted to fight the Shadow Spirits?" asked the Black Luster Soldier.

"Yeah, and I need your help, my sister is in danger and you're one of the only spirits left that can fight." Leo said. "I know that a warrior like you can't resist the thrill of combat."

"You make a valid point child, who is the young lady if I may ask?" the Black Luster Soldier asked while drawing his sword.

"My twin sister, Luna." Leo said.

"Luna, you don't mean the girl connected to the Ancient Fairy Dragon? In that case come with me, I know where more spirits are and you'll need all the power you can get to stop Darklord Zerato." said the Black Luster Soldier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leogun, I take it you noticed it as well?" Luna asked.

"Yes, the only question is did lord Zerato notice?" Leogun asked. "His counterpart is there as well."

"I doubt it, don't forget unlike us he was created by Archlord Zerato, he clearly doesn't have the same connection." Luna said.

"True, but I can't help but be nervous, if we are discovered, both of us will be destroyed." Leogun said.

"I know, that's why you need to fight for Zerato, but look for my signal, that will be our cue to run to the cave." Luna said before Leogun left the chamber. "I only hope that we aren't discovered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What do you think Leo? Will these soldiers suffice?" asked the Black Luster Soldier.

"This is incredible, with all these spirits we can't lose." Leo said excitedly. "Not to mention the two dragons."

"Two? I assure you that the only dragon left on our side is the Ancient Fairy Dragon." said a Jinzo as he approached Leo.

"Not quite, I summon the Life Stream Dragon." Leo said as his ace monster appeared on the field. "This guy is our secret weapon, Zerato won't ever expect him."

"Looks like you have a strategic mind kid, but there's no time like the present, time to attack." said a Gaia the Fierce Knight.

"Yeah, next stop, the Shadow Spirits fortress." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Lord Zerato, there was a momentary surge of power from the outskirts of the Spirit World." said a Darknight Parshath. "I fear it may be more powerful than we can handle."

"Are you suggesting that a force exists that surpasses my own? I would recommend you rethink that statement before I decide to destroy you." Darklord Zerato said calmly.

"Yes, I meant no disrespect, I only worry because we have come so far, and this force was nearly identical to the girl's." Darknight Parshath said quickly.

"Don't bother me with such trivial matters." Zerato said when an explosion shook the entire fortress. "What was that?"

"Lord Zerato, some of the duel spirits are attacking." said the Dark End Dragon.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get Dark Simorgh, and Dark Armed Dragon and lead our forces to stop this attack." Zerato said angrily. "Leogun, you are to aid me if it becomes necessary."

"Yes my lord." Leogun said before an explosion blew the door into the chamber off its hinges.

"So you're the Darklord Zerato." Leo said. "I'm going to defeat you, and save my sister."

"Interesting, Leogun destroy this child." Zerato said.

"No, I'm here to fight you, all the other spirits are your victims, and I'm not going to hurt them. If you want to destroy me, you'll need to do it yourself." Leo said with such determination even Zerato was momentarily taken by surprise.

"Very well, if you wish to perish in such a simple manner I'll oblige, but just know that I am the strongest Shadow Spirit of all." Zerato said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Here, this is the spot. You must destroy me if anyone is to stand a chance against the Darklord." Zerato said.

"Archlord Zerato, thank you for everything, I'll make sure everyone hears what you did." Luna said sadly before Regulus leapt at Archlord Zerato and destroyed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leogun, now." Luna shouted as she leapt out of a window.

"Yes, I felt it too." Leogun said as the two of them fled from the battlefield.

"What's happening, why did my strength just leave me?'Darklord Zerato asked.

"This is my chance, I summon Life Stream Dragon, attack Zerato now." Leo said.

"What, how is this possible, I was the most powerful spirit in the world." screamed Darklord Zerato, and just before he completely vanished a vision entered his head.

"You made the mistake of sending such powerful spirits to me, I gladly gave my life in order to stop you from harming more spirits." Archlord Zerato said as they both vanished entirely.

"Life Stream Dragon, can you bring back the spirits?" Leo asked nervously.

Instead of an answer, the Life Stream Dragon simply glowed and brought Luna and Regulus back in front of them.

"Luna?" Leo said as he began to tear up. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Leo, I knew you could do it, now the Spirit World is safe." Luna said before hugging her brother.

"Wait, oh no did anyone notice where the evil Luna went?" Leo asked suddenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"They just noticed our departure, although it's far to late at this point, a little farther and the powers we need will be in our possession." Luna said sinisterly.

(Darklord Zerato has been defeated and nearly all of the duel spirits are free, however the evil Luna and Leogun are approaching the resting place of The Wicked Avatar. Next chapter will feature Leo explaining the rest of the prophecy to Luna. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. the shadow's enter the human world

"Leo, what's wrong? Everything is safe now." Luna said. "Darklord Zerato was stopped and you saved all the duel spirits."

"No, Luna this a bad thing, the prophecy mentioned this." Leo said while frantically looking for his sister's counterpart.

"Wait, Torunka translated the entire prophecy?" Luna asked. "Well what did it say?

"I don't remember every word, but basically it said that when Darklord Zerato gets beaten, the evil Luna will become much more dangerous." Leo said.

"Wait, so you mean that we just got into a worse situation?" Luna asked. "We need to find me now."

"I agree, and I think I know where she is, the only thing is, how can we get to the chamber in time?" Leo asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Torunka, something terrible happened, Leo he was trapped, I managed to escape but Darklord Zerato is even stronger, I need your help." Luna said quickly.

"Luna, calm yourself, now what exactly happened?"Torunka asked.

"Well, Leo arrived to attack the Darklord Zerato, but he was defeated before he could do anything, I managed to flee the moment he sent Leo to the Shadow Spirit's realm. Oh and one other detail." Luna said looking down.

"Luna, what happened? I need to know if I'm going to help you." Torunka said.

"Well, you were attacked by Leogun, Now!" Luna yelled as Leogun struck Torunka knocking him out cold. "Now then, the power of the Wicked Avatar."

"You truly deserve it, soon everyone will know that you are the mightiest spirit of all time." Leogun said.

"Yes, now I simply shatter this rock." Luna said as she lifted Torunka's staff and launched a spell destroying the prophecy and freeing the spirits within. "Now I claim the power of the embodiment of darkness as my own."

The moment she said that, black light shone from the shattered stone and Luna's mark absorbed all of it.

"Luna, are you alright?" Leogun asked. "Do you require any help."

"No, actually, I'm thinking I should pay some 'old friends' a visit, they must be worried about Luna." Luna said before vanishing in a black light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, what's wrong?" Leo asked when a sudden pain shot through his arm. "No, we can't be too late."

"I'm afraid we are, I have a connection to that shadow lion, and Luna's counterpart already possesses the power of the Wicked Avatar, I'm afraid that we haven't any chance of stopping her now." Regulus said when a golden glow suddenly appeared and flew into Leo and Luna's marks.

"Signers, I have given you my power, however it will not be enough to stop the darkened glow. Crimson light must shine as two spirits fight as one. Never forget who your greatest enemy is, for your strength can conquer even that." a voice said into their minds.

"Ra, thank you." Luna said softly while Leo nodded.

"That's the place." Luna said. "Torunka might be in trouble, we need to help him."

"Luna, focus your mind. You'll be able to see what the shadow sees." Regulus explained.

"Alright, I'll try." Luna said as she took a deep breath. "Oh no, Torunka is hurt."

"Luna, it's far worse than that." Torunka said as he walked in limping. "Without the balance of the Wicked Avatar and Ra, the Spirit World will collapse on itself. Not to mention the human world is in danger, your counterpart went there after absorbing the Wicked Avatar."

"Wait, the others don't know about the shadow spirits, they're in danger." Leo said suddenly. "Luna, can you get us back home now?"

"I can try, but it might take some time." Luna said. "I still feel weak."

"I trust you Luna, everything will work out for the best." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"So this is the human world, seems far to mechanical and bright for my taste." Luna said looking out of the balcony at her counterpart's home. "Now then, time to change the prophecy into one where I can't lose, and where else to start, but the other claw."

"Akiza, it's me Luna." Luna said as she held the phone. "Leo saved everyone, but I'm still a little shaken up after the whole ordeal, would you mind stopping by?"

"No problem, I'll come over after class." Akiza said. "How's Leo?"

Wait, I forgot Leo, Luna thought angrily, "He's alright, resting after everything that happened, he was a real hero." she said.

"Alright, see you in an hour." Akiza said before hanging up.

"I only hope that fool is where I think he is." Luna said before returning to the Spirit World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You, now that you're back we can stop you and save both worlds." Regulus said.

"Yes, I know you think that, but I'm here for a different reason." Luna said before launching a black orb at Leo, which formed a darker version with a mark identical to the evil Luna's in color.

"What, how did you do that?" Luna asked nervously.

"Simple, I created a Shadow Spirit of our twin brother." Luna said simply. "Although the fact that he's not trapped means you must possess the power of Ra, not that it matters, soon all six will join as one, and then I'll rule over both worlds." Luna said before vanishing along with the evil Leo in black light."

"Luna, we need to stop her." Leo said urgently.

"I know, but it might take a few hours for me to get the strength to get myself home, the Shadow Spirit's realm exhausted my spiritual strength." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, are you here?" Akiza asked as she entered the apartment. "You sounded nervous."

"Akiza, so nice of you to join me, everything went better than I expected in the Spirit World." Luna said from the couch. "By the way, would you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?" Akiza asked. "I'm glad to help a friend."

"Well, stand still for one moment." Luna said before launching a black orb at Akiza. "Stay put in my old realm, your Shadow Spirit can take your place."

"Of course, and once the other signers are captured the Crimson Dragon's energy will be ours." said Akiza although she was wearing darker clothes and had the same pitch-black birthmark.

(The evil Luna has escaped the Spirit World, and is creating shadow versions of the signers. Meanwhile Luna and Leo are waiting to return to their world in order to stop her. Next chapter Luna will meet up with Jack. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. two more messages one prophecy one curse

"Luna, are you alright, you just froze." Leo said nervously.

"Akiza, she was trapped, I need to save her." Luna said.

"Luna, you can't do things yourself, I'll help you." Leo said when their marks began to glow golden.

"I don't have the power to increase your strength, but I can rescue your friends."

With those words a golden flash appeared and Akiza was standing with them.

"Leo get away from her, something's wrong with Luna."Akiza said.

"No, Akiza something else is going on. The Luna you met, she was a Shadow Spirit, and she's trying to take over both of our worlds." Torunka said. "I fear that if she came back just to create a shadow version of Leo that her goal might be far worse than we expected."

"Wait, the others don't know about the false Luna." Akiza said. "We need to warn them."

"We can't, it takes time to get back to earth, and if all our friends end up here, it could take days." Luna said.

"Well all you can do for now is focus Luna." Regulus said. "As for the others if they arrive Ra should bring them here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, how did you get in here?" Jack asked. "Or is this some of your Spirit World Magic?"

"Actually, it's neither, I was wondering if I could watch one of your duels, you are a champion." Luna said. "Unless you're scared of dueling someone who's better than you are."

"Jack Atlas is scared of nobody, who is this opponent?" Jack asked arrogantly.

"Me." Leo said stepping out from behind the door. "Although I have something better in mind than cards."

"Oh, and what would that be Leo?" Jack asked before he heard a sinister laugh.

"This." Luna said as she launched an orb of darkness at Jack.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Leo said.

"Luna, you look well." Jack said as he appeared from the orb wearing darker clothes with his own black mark.

"Four down, two to go." Luna said with a smile. "Next up, Jack why don't you challenge Crow, he never ignores a match from you."

"No problem, I'm looking forward to this." Jack said before the group vanished in black light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Jack, I'm glad we caught you before you were sent to the Shadow Spirit's realm." Leo said.

"What kind of a joke is this, you knock me out and drag me to some cave?" Jack asked angrily.

"It isn't a joke, I'm afraid that you were attacked by a Shadow Spirit." Regulus said. "If I'm right, we need to get to earth before the last two signers fall."

"Don't worry, Yusei and Crow are strong, they won't be fooled." Leo said.

"I hope so Leo, because if they do fall, the Shadow Spirits will have all the powers of the Crimson Dragon." Torunka said. "I don't know if you can stop them if that were to happen."

"We need to stay positive, even if these shadow versions of us are strong, don't forget that we're a team." Akiza said. "Besides the Crimson Dragon already chose us over someone else so this is no different."

"No, it is because the Shadow Spirit's are copying you, which means if the other Luna succeeds the Crimson Dragon will have a shadow copy as well." Regulus said. "I fear that time is running out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hello, Jack what's going on?" Crow asked.

"Nothing special I was just curious why you were so scared of me?" Jack said. "I mean you are the weaker duelist, but you still can't turn down a challenge."

"What, oh you are in for it now, I accept your challenge, and I'll beat you easily, so where do you want to lose?"

"I'll defeat you easily, in fact you won't even finish this call." Jack said evilly. "Now if you want to know what I mean by that, just turn around."

"What are you talking about?" Crow said as he turned to see Luna holding a black sphere that she threw at him.

"Jack, great job, now we just need to get Yusei." Luna said before hanging up. "They think they can escape the Spirit World in time, but I know that everything is timing out exactly as planned, my counterpart is so focused she can't tell what I'm thinking, but I know, soon the Shadow's will be free forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What on earth?" Crow asked as he noticed he was in a cave. "Oh, so you had Luna hit me over the head and now you plan on dueling where nobody can see you lose." Crow said to Jack.

"Listen, things are extremely complicated, just know that I have not challenged you today." Jack said quickly. "We need to stay quiet so Luna can focus."

"On what, throwing whatever it is at me again?" Crow asked.

"No, on getting you all out of the Spirit World so you can stop the Shadow Signers." Regulus said.

"Shadow Signers, wait you don't mean that those were Shadow Spirits." Crow said.

"Yes, and unfortunately if you look around, you'll see that only one signer remains." Torunka said. "If he arrives it may be to late."

"No, Luna is gathering the spiritual focus and power to return all the signers to the human world, if I'm right, the Shadow Signers will gather the head just before the true signers return." Ra said into the minds of everyone except Luna.

"So basically, we need to beat ourselves?" Jack asked. "Sounds like fun."

"Jack, I know you use that deck but have you ever considered dueling against it? I mean how would you counter someone who not only has your Red Dragon Archfiend, but also your Red Nova Dragon and Majestic Red Dragon?" Akiza asked.

"She's right, even though they are shadows, they possess all the power you do." Torunka said. "I'm afraid that this time the battle will be nearly impossible."

"We won't quit, if we give up everyone will lose, and we've done the impossible before." Leo said.

(The evil Luna is gathering shadow versions of the signers, but for what purpose? She is aware of the signers impending return, so why is her plan timed so precisely? Next chapter Yusei will meet the Shadow Signers, and the signers will return to earth. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Daedalus Bridge

"Jack, any luck getting in touch with Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Nothing yet, I have a feeling he's locked in the lab working on momentum." Crow said. "Although once we get him, everything will be in place."

"Don't get hasty Crow, I told you that once Yusei's Shadow Spirit is separated from him, the true test of our power will begin." Luna said. "Don't forget that the other Luna can bring the signers back here."

"She's right, the signers are in the Spirit World, at least they don't know what you're planning Luna." Leo said.

"I have very useful news." Akiza said as she walked into the room. "Yusei agreed to help me practice turbo dueling tomorrow, that's our chance to complete the mark."

"Awesome, so all we have to do is wait." Jack said eagerly.

"Yeah, soon everyone across all the dimensions will know that Shadow Spirits are not to be ignored." Leo yelled.

"Leo, calm down." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo, is Luna alright? She hasn't moved in hours." Jack said.

"She's fine, she needs to focus so we can escape." Leo said. "Although it does seem to be taking a long time."

"I agree, it's as though Luna isn't ready to return to your world, or she expects she'll need more energy, you can see her mark is glowing brighter every minute." Regulus said.

"Wait, that's it." Crow said suddenly. "Yusei, he's still not here, Luna must be waiting for him so we can all get back together."

"I think you're right Crow, but if that's the case who knows how long it will take for Yusei to arrive." Jack said.

"Perhaps we can learn more by looking at the prophecy again." Torunka said. "It might hold more secrets than we expected."

(Author's Note: Torunka and Dark Magician Girl repaired the prophecy, so it is legible.)

"Hold on, look at this." Dark Magician Girl suddenly said while pointing at the picture representing Ra. "More of the prophecy, or another one?"

"I don't know, but at least this part is written in our language, let me see." Torunka said looking at the picture, "_When crimson shadows rise, the light will split in two. While Ra can counter the Darkness, it will take two to stop the shadows."_

"What does that mean?" Jack asked. "Are we supposed to believe that these Shadow Signers are more powerful than us?"

"Look, it probably means we need to work together to stop them." Akiza said. "Torunka, does the other picture say anything?"

"Let me take a look, yes it appears so." Torunka said before collapsing. "I'm afraid I still haven't fully recovered, but it says, _The day the original falls, my power will return, the worthy shadow will gain my strength and all worlds will fall. Light exists, but as it does shadow lives, nothing can stop the inevitable end."_

"Great, so I assume this spirit is in one of the Shadow Signers?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I know which one." Regulus said. "The first one to appear, Luna's Shadow Spirit."

"Wait, didn't it say the light would split in two? Luna and I had this golden light enter our marks." Leo said.

"That must mean you both need to fight Shadow Luna, but until we get back we should try to figure out a plan." Torunka said.

"Yeah, that's the best idea." Regulus said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Akiza?" Yusei asked when he arrived at the Kaibadome. "Akiza are you here? You asked me for dueling practice."

"Yusei, I'm over here." Akiza said from the starting line for the duel. "I wanted to make sure I had everything perfect so I wouldn't crash, just because I haven't ridden in a while."

"Alright, let's get ready." Yusei said with a smile.

"Actually Yusei, we are ready." said a voice behind him.

"What?" Yusei asked as he turned around to see Luna, Leo, Jack, and Crow. "When did you guys get here?"

"We've been here for as long as Akiza has, we were waiting for you." Leo said. "Now everyone is in place."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked before Luna stepped forward.

"Tell the others to meet us at the Daedalus Bridge, our battle should occur at the place where two opposites meet." Luna said before throwing a black sphere at the last signer. "Now, we should go, they will arrive soon."

"Well, this is getting interesting." Yusei said as he emerged from the orb with dark clothes and the final pitch-black mark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, Yusei are you alright?" Akiza asked.

"What happened?" Yusei asked as he got up. "The last thing I remember is Luna throwing this sphere at me, and now I'm here, wait she said something but it didn't make sense, she mentioned the Daedalus Bridge."

"That must be where you will stop your Shadows." Regulus said.

"I agree, Yusei I'll bring you up to speed." Crow said before explaining what happened.

"So in other words, we need to stop the Shadow Signers before they destroy everything." Yusei said.

"Everyone, we need to get back home." Luna said opening her eyes.

"Alright, Luna let's go." Leo said as a white glow surrounded the signers.

"Good luck, we're all counting on you." Torunka said as the Spirit World vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"They're back, everything is going as I expected, and we should head to the Daedalus Bridge before the night is over, I plan on having as much power as possible in order for us to become the true signers." Luna said. "After all everyone has a shadow."

"Luna, everyone is ready to move out." Leo said.

"I know, this is going to be a day we will always remember." Luna said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ok, we need to stop the Shadow Signers." Yusei said.

"I agree, so let's get moving." Jack said before Luna started shaking.

"Guys, I just figured it out, Leo and I need to stop the Shadow Luna, otherwise everything will be destroyed." Luna said nervously. "At least if that's what they are planning."

(Everyone has arrived in the human world, and the Shadow Signers have chosen a meeting place. Next chapter will feature the beginning of the final battle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. One last warning

"Luna, are you sure?" Yusei asked.

"I am, what else could it mean, two against one, Ra against the Wicked Avatar, it all makes sense." Luna said.

"It almost makes perfect sense, but one thing troubles me, that third prophecy, the one that mentioned the original Shadow Spirit it sounded like it was referring to someone else." Jack said. "What if the Shadow Signers aren't the problem?"

"Jack you saw what that evil Luna did, she's our enemy and you know it." Crow said angrily. "Luna wouldn't hurt anyone, but this Shadow Spirit is doing nothing but causing suffering for everyone involved."

"No, I remember when I went to save Luna, the Shadow Luna didn't hurt anyone, it was as if she couldn't." Leo said.

"Well whatever the truth is, we need to stop her and the rest of our counterparts. We can discuss motives once they aren't threatening the world." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leogun, can you hear me?" Luna asked. "I need to speak with you."

"Luna, is everything alright? You vanished when the prophecy shattered." Leogun said.

"I'm fine, but I need you to help me, get a message to the Ancient Fairy Dragon. It's extremely important." Luna said. "Don't ask, we don't have time, just do this for me."

"Alright, I'll go Luna." Leogun said. "Just promise you'll be careful."

"I will." Luna said before staring out into the night sky. "Tomorrow the war begins, I only hope she realizes it before things go that far."

"Luna, everything is ready, the Shadow Spirits will prevail." Crow said.

"Right, time to call the signers." Luna said as she raised her arm and the black mark began to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My arm, it burns." Crow said. "It must be them."

"Well, you could guess that, I'm going to go with the giant black dragon over there." Jack said as a black copy of the Crimson Dragon appeared over the Daedalus Bridge.

"Looks like they finally feel like meeting us, let's match them dragon for dragon."

"What do you think Yusei?" Akiza asked. "Should we attempt to call the Crimson Dragon just so that thing can't blast us?"

"No, we can't do that." Luna said suddenly. "I don't know exactly, but I just had a feeling something else is going on."

"Well, we should head over there, maybe it will make sense when we get closer." Yusei said.

"I don't know." Luna said. "All I know is that I felt scared, but not myself."

"Maybe it was the other Luna, we do have a connection to them, that was how they knew where we had been." Leo said.

"Well, the bridge is just past this building." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You, what are you doing here?" Regulus asked when Leogun appeared in front of the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"I'm delivering a message from my friend, and it so happens that I'm doing this because I want to help Luna, my Luna." Leogun said with pure determination. "If you wand to try and stop me I won't hesitate to attack."

"Regulus, I believe him, besides if he truly wanted to harm us he wouldn't have approached directly." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "What did Shadow Luna have to tell me?"

"Well it concerns everyone." Leogun said before relaying Luna's message.

"What, we need to warn everyone." Regulus said.

"I agree, if what she said is true things are only just beginning." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I only hope the signers can figure out what's going on, otherwise everyone will pay the price of Darlklord Zerato's actions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Where are you?" Crow yelled. "If you wanted us to meet you here then come out of your hiding place."

"Crow, stay calm, we don't know what they're planning."Akiza said. "Listen, why are you doing all of this?"

"So you want to know why? I thought you would have figured it out by now, the Shadow Spirits are as powerful as everyone else, and yet we're forced to hide in the darkness." Jack said. "If you don't know why we're doing this your destruction will be worthless."

"Why didn't you talk with us? We could have helped you." Yusei said.

"He's right, you didn't have to destroy everything, your actions are going to destroy the Spirit World and the human world." Jack said.

"You don't understand, it isn't as simple as you think." Luna said before her mark began to glow black. "Now I think we should finish this here and now."

"Awesome, are we doing this the fun way sis?" Leo asked.

"I think that's the best, so I'll start, I summon the Shadow Fairy Dragon." Luna said as a pitch-black version of the Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared. "Now time for the remaining dragons to arrive."

As soon as Luna said that, the other Shadow Signers summoned their respective shadow dragons.

"Only one option left, I summon Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

"Jack's right, we need to defend ourselves." Luna said before a vision filled her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, the Shadow Signers only sought the strength to defend themselves. After all the years of darkness your counterpart resorted to the only source of power strong enough that would accept her." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "You need to defeat the Shadow Signers without destroying them, you'll need their help soon."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, what do you mean?" Luna asked as the vision began to fade.

"The third prophecy wasn't a prophecy, it was a curse." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon as Luna snapped out of the vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine, just surprised, I'll explain later, I summon the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said as her dragon appeared.

"Now, the final battle between the signers and their shadows can begin. Once we win every living creature will learn that Shadow Spirits are not to be underestimated."Yusei said. "Shadowstar Dragon, attack."

"Stardust Dragon, stop him." Yusei yelled as the two dragons charged at each other.

(The final battle against the Shadow Signers has begun, but what is the Shadow Luna trying to tell Luna? Next chapter the battle will continue and the dragons will begin to unleash more of their strength. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Evil Shadows, right?

(Author's Note: because both the signers and shadow signers are in the same location the shadow signers will be identified as S. _Name_ whenever they are with the original signers.)

"This is unbelievable, their dragons are as powerful as ours." Jack said while his dragon charged at its counterpart again.

"Well, what do you expect? We are for all practical purposes you, so our dragons should be equal." S. Jack said. "Well except in one case."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked. "You can't be stronger than us."

"Oh, well then I guess I can't do this either?" S. Luna said before Shadow Fairy Dragon attacked Power Tool Dragon and nearly destroyed him.

"Leo, are you alright?" Akiza asked. "Ok now I'm mad, Black Rose Dragon wipe out all of them with your special ability."

"I don't think so, Shadowstar Dragon, stop her now." S. Yusei said quickly.

"Well, looks like your Power Tool Dragon is done, I guess I'm the stronger Leo." S. Leo said triumphantly.

"Not quite, I call on a new dragon, I return Power Tool Dragon, to call Life Stream Dragon." Leo said as his true signer dragon appeared. "Attack that Shadow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I see that you're not using my power, enter this confrontation or I will simply gather the strength needed from your friends." said a voice in S. Luna's mind. "I'm not picky, I'll wait for them to be weakened and absorb them. As shadows you don't really deserve to exist."

"No, you're wrong. Nothing you say can change my mind." S. Luna said.

"Well, it seems even when given a chance to agree to my proposal you still refuse." the voice said slowly. "Very well, I'll simply wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, are you thinking what I am?" Jack said.

"Yeah, time to kick things up a notch, Stardust Dragon return, I call forth the Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei said.

"My turn then, Red Dragon Archfiend, make way for the Red Nova Dragon." Jack said as the two dragons appeared.

"Not impressive, we have something better too." S. Yusei said. "Shadowstar Dragon, come back. Now I call to our battle the Shooting Shadow Dragon."

"Don't leave me out of the fun Yusei, Red Shadow Dragon, time to make room for the big guns. I play the Nova Shadow Dragon." S. Jack said.

"That's not good." Yusei said as the four resumed their battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shadow Tool Dragon, we can't beat him as we're fighting now, so retreat." S. Leo said. "Alright, time to bring out the big guy, Life Shadow Dragon."

"Shadow Fairy Dragon, attack the Ancient Fairy Dragon now." S. Luna said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said as her monster started to fall. "I have to do something."

Suddenly a golden glow surrounded Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon.

"What, how are you doing that?" S. Luna asked.

Ra, Luna thought. "Ancient Fairy Dragon attack with Ancient Sunshine."

"No, Shadow Fairy Dragon." S. Luna said. What can I do, she thought, if I use that power he'll escape, I need to win without him but somehow she got stronger than me.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, get rid of those nasty shadows." Luna said.

"Luna!" S. Leo said suddenly. "Life Shadow Dragon protect the Shadow Fairy Dragon."

"What?" Luna said when the shadow version of her brother ran to protect his sister. "Ancient Fairy Dragon stop."

"Luna, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Leo, you could have been hurt." S. Luna said. "What were you thinking?"

"What, I can't try to protect my sister? I won't let anything bad happen to you Luna." S. Leo said before looking up. "Life Shadow Dragon attack Ancient Fairy Dragon now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Such a reckless child, he should have realized by now that he can't defeat her, after all she possesses half of the powers of Ra." the voice said tauntingly.

"Leo won't lose, he's stronger than you think." S. Luna said.

"Are you certain? Well why don't we see what happens, but when he falls I'll take his strength as my own." the voice said before laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Life Shadow Dragon attack on your left." S. Leo said.

"Luna, need a hand?" Leo asked as he ran over to his sister.

"Leo, alright just like against Devack." Luna said. "Ancient Fairy Dragon,"

"Life Stream Dragon," Leo said

", Attack Life Shadow Dragon." the twins said together.

"No!" S. Luna said. "Shadow Fairy Dragon stop them."

The moment she said that, a black glow surrounded the Shadow Fairy Dragon.

"Luna, you can't do that. You know what could happen." S. Leo said.

"I won't let my brother get hurt." S. Luna said as her dragon intercepted the attacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, Leo, things are far more dangerous than before." Ra said into their minds. "That girl, she has all of the power of the Wicked Avatar."

"Wait, so how are we supposed to stop her?" Leo asked.

"We need to work together to defeat her, but Shadow Leo won't let us attack her." Luna said.

"Would you do any different if you were in the same situation?" Ra asked.

"Of course not, I'd protect Luna in a second." Leo said immediately.

Wait maybe, Luna thought. "Leo we need to help them." she said.

"You understand the reality don't you Luna?" Ra asked. "Yes, the Shadow Signers are only scared they will be imprisoned as Darklord Zerato was."

"Why would we do that, except this fight they haven't done anything to anyone." Leo said.

"Wouldn't you be scared if you were unsure what losing would do to you?" Ra asked.

"We need to tell the others." Luna said.

"Yeah, you're right Luna." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, stop fighting." Leo said. "We need to stop."

"Leo, what do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"We're making things worse." Luna said before turning to her Shadow counterpart.

"What are you doing?" S. Luna asked as her dragon lost it's glow.

"Life Stream Dragon, help everyone." Leo said before his dragon healed everyone signer and Shadow Signer alike.

"No, why would you do that?" S. Luna asked when a black shadow flew out of her mark. "Now we're all in danger."

(Ra revealed the true nature of the Shadow Signers, and the fighting has stopped for now. Next chapter the third prophecy will be completed, and the others will begin to conclude as well. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. shadow's true nature

"I never imagined the signers would restore my power, I thank you for that." The black shadow said as it slowly solidified into an orb. "I'll destroy you all quickly, that way you won't suffer along with everyone else."

"Everyone, get behind me and Luna." Leo said as his mark began to glow gold.

"Why are you trying to help us? After everything we've done." S. Leo asked. "We tried to kill you."

Luna's mark began to glow as well while she stood with her brother, "Maybe, but we understand why, and don't blame you." she said.

"This doesn't make sense, what do you mean you understand?" S. Akiza asked.

"Wait, Luna this is the first thing they did to hurt anyone isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Darklord Zerato was a jerk, but you guys aren't anything like him." Leo said. "Well, except being a Shadow Spirit."

"Enough of your meaningless chatter, the time has come for you to meet your destruction." said the black orb before it turned into a pitch-black version of Red Nova Dragon. "Now die, Dark Soul attack."

"Look out!" Yusei said when Leo and Luna ran in front of the attack.

"Ra, I should have expected you would interfere." the black Red Nova Dragon said. "You always found ways to irritate me."

"That's due to your ignorant forgetfulness of balance, I will not allow you to harm things any more than they already are." Ra said. "Leo, Luna, I can not defeat the Wicked Avatar myself, however I can give you the power to accomplish this task."

The moment Ra said that the golden glow left Leo and Luna's marks and flew into Ra.

"That's Ra? He's incredible." S. Luna said in amazement.

"You and I are equal in power, but I have a way to change that." Ra said as a golden glow surrounded the Shadow Signers. "Shadow does not mean darkness, that is a misconception you created. All shadows simply represent the other half of life, when granted their own anyone would be scared."

"What's going on?" S. Yusei asked as the glow began to focus on the marks of the Shadow Signers.

"I'm revealing the true nature of a shadow, and by extension, freeing you from your fear." Ra said before a golden flash shook the entire Daedalus Bridge.

"The mark, it's blue." S. Luna said as her mark glowed a bright blue.

"Shadows are not identical to their counterparts, but they don't need to be the opposite, I merely allowed your abilities that were being shielded to reveal themselves." Ra said.

"You shouldn't have done that, now I will destroy you as well Ra." the Wicked Avatar said before turning into a black version of Ra. "Dark Blaze Cannon."

"You can't defeat me, you accuse the Shadow Signers of copying others and attempt to have them do what you desire, but the only one who copies is you." Ra said. "None of the Shadow Signers have ever done anything to harm another."

"He's right, we thought they were attacking us, but the Shadow Signers only were trying to find someone like them." Leo said.

"That's true, they must not have known any other method other than the one they used." Akiza said.

"You really believe that?" S. Crow asked.

"It makes no sense, we did so many horrible things. How could you forgive us?" S. Luna asked.

"That's the first thing you need to learn about us, we don't judge people until we see what they do." Jack said. "Now if you want to help we'd be glad to accept."

"You can't expect the shadows to help you. They all are parts of my power, I created the Shadow Spirits, and anything they do I can control." the Wicked Avatar said before glowing a brighter black.

"What, why are our marks glowing?" S. Leo asked.

"The Shadow Dragon." Ra said before a blue dragon appeared and shielded the Shadow Signers.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leo asked.

"I think so Leo, the Shadow Spirit of the Crimson Dragon." Yusei said.

"I won't allow you to interfere with my objectives, Dark Blaze Cannon." the Wicked Avatar said before attacking the Shadow Dragon.

"No, I won't let you hurt them." Leo said as his mark began to glow.

"Leo, you're right." Yusei said before his mark began to glow as well.

"They don't deserve to be hurt, we have to help them." Crow said.

"If anyone should be stopped it's you." Akiza said staring at the Wicked Avatar.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else." Crow said angrily.

"Nothing could stop us, you'll lose just like everyone else has." Jack said.

"Is that a fact, well explain to me how you plan on doing that." the Wicked Avatar said.

"That light, it's beautiful." S. Akiza said as a crimson glow filled the sky.

"The Crimson Dragon, how is this possible?" the Wicked Avatar asked.

"Hello, all the signers are here, that means the Crimson Dragon." Leo said.

Suddenly the Crimson Dragon flew towards the Shadow Dragon and they began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Shadow's are connected to their counterparts, you've failed." Ra said before turning to the signers and Shadow Signers. "I don't have the strength left to stop him, I must return and try to protect the Spirit World."

"Don't worry, we'll handle it from here, I have a feeling our new strength is more than enough." Yusei said.

"Yusei, I have an idea, but the only thing is it might take some time." S. Yusei said.

"Alright, what are you planning?" Yusei asked.

"A double Quasar." S. Yusei said.

"That's our best bet, alright you two give it a try." Crow said. "The Crimson and Shadow Dragons should have the energy to help you call them out."

"Nothing can stop me, I'm the strongest being in existence." the Wicked Avatar said. "Prepare for your deaths."

"This is our last shot, time to see what happens, ready guys?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, the Wicked Avatar is going to lose." S. Luna said.

(Ra has been forced to leave the battle, but he revealed the true power of the Shadow Signers, and now the ten stand against the embodiment of darkness. Next chapter the battle will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. the Wicked Avatar's true power

"Alright, time to take this guy down." S. Leo said.

"I couldn't agree more." Leo said.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack the Wicked Avatar now."Akiza said as her dragon flew behind him.

"Shadow Nova Dragon, support Black Rose Dragon from the left." S. Jack yelled.

"Fools, none of you have any hope of defeating me, Darkness Strike." yelled the Wicked Avatar before a black wave of energy flew out of his body.

"Black Winged Dragon, protect the others." Crow said.

"You too Shadow Wing Dragon." S. Crow said.

"Wait, that's it, Ancient Fairy Dragon use Ancient Sunshine on the entire bridge." Luna said.

"Luna, what are you thinking?" S. Jack asked.

"Wait, Jack she's right, by creating a huge amount of light, we'll be stronger since the Shadows will increase in number." S. Luna said. "This is our chance, Shadow Fairy Dragon, attack the Wicked Avatar now."

"She's right, Shadow Rose Dragon, attack." S. Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"It looks like they can hold him off for a while without us."Yusei said.

"True, but we should focus, if this doesn't work we'll be out of luck." S. Yusei said as his mark continued to glow brighter and brighter.

"Don't worry, this is going to work, I can promise that."Yusei said while his mark glowed even brighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This isn't working, we can stop him from attacking us, but we can't stop him." S. Akiza said. "We need a new plan."

"I agree, so why don't we try this move." Jack said before drawing a card from his deck. "I summon Power Supplier, alright, give our monsters a boost."

"That's a good idea, now Life Stream Dragon, Life Shadow Dragon, attack together." Leo said. "Sorry, but I needed to act fast."

"No problem, we are the same person in one sense." S. Leo said as the two dragons blasted the Wicked Avatar.

"Foolish Mortals, you think you can stop me, I am the embodiment of darkness, you have no chance of defeating me." the Wicked Avatar said before transforming into a black version of the Crimson Dragon.

"That's really bad." S. Leo and Leo said together.

"We've faced tougher odds than this, but we could use some assistance, Luna are any duel spirits able to come and help us out?" Crow asked.

"That's a good idea, are any of the Shadow Spirits willing to help?" S. Akiza asked

"We'll check, but I don't know if any spirit will be willing to fight him." Luna said before closing her eyes and focusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, what's going on, the Spirit World is in chaos, everything is collapsing." Torunka said when Luna and Shadow Luna appeared.

"I know, but hopefully it will stop once we defeat the Wicked Avatar, but we need help." Luna said. "Are any spirits able to help us?"

"Luna, I'll go. Nearly all the duel spirits are using all their energy to hold our world together." Regulus said.

"I'll go with you, I need to help in whatever way I can."Leogun said.

"Thank you Leogun." S. Luna said. "With your help I know we will succeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You think we're ready yet?" S. Yusei asked.

"Not quite, just a little longer." Yusei said before beginning to clear his mind completely.

"Right." S. Yusei said before focusing his mind on the one thing he needed to do, stop the Wicked Avatar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Life Stream Dragon, help Shadow Akiza." Leo shouted.

"Thanks Leo, I'm sorry I got in the way." S. Akiza said as Life Stream Dragon healed her.

"This isn't the time to get sidetracked." S. Jack said. "Crow, look out."

"Shadow Winged Dragon, fly straight up." S. Crow said quickly.

"I'm beginning to grow tired of your pointless resistance, so I believe I should demonstrate my full potential." the Wicked Avatar said. "Now witness as your pathetic dragons perish."

"What's he planning?" Leo asked.

"I wish I knew, but it can't be good." S. Akiza said as the Wicked Avatar turned back into a black sphere.

"Dark Inferno!" the Wicked Avatar yelled as a pitch-black explosion surrounded the bridge.

"Is everyone alright?" Luna asked when the light returned.

"I think so." S. Crow said. "Oh no."

"It can't be." Akiza said as everyone realized the reason they survived the attack, the Crimson Dragon and Shadow Dragon were badly wounded and appeared to be dying.

"Well, it seems those foolish dragons risked their lives to protect you, unfortunately it will be a simple task to destroy you now that they are weak." the Wicked Avatar said before glowing pitch-black again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Now!" Yusei shouted.

"Right." S. Yusei said before they both raised their arms to the sky.

"Come forth, Shooting Quasar Dragon, and Quasar Shadow Dragon." they said together.

"What, those dragons won't help you, I am invincible." The Wicked Avatar said angrily.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asked. "Yusei, take him down."

"Right, Shooting Quasar Dragon attack with the creation burst." Yusei said.

"Quasar Shadow Dragon, Shadow Burst attack." S. Yusei said before the two dragons called on the energy of their allies and attacked the Wicked Avatar.

"You dare to strike me? I will destroy you all." the Wicked Avatar roared. "Dark Inferno!"

"This is bad, he's going to attack us." Crow said.

"We can't give up." S. Leo said. "Life Shadow Dragon, protect Luna and the Shadow Fairy Dragon."

"Leo, don't you'll get hurt." S. Luna said.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon, attack him now." Yusei said.

"Keep him on guard Quasar Shadow Dragon." S. Yusei said.

"This isn't working, we need something stronger." Crow said.

"Wait that might be it." Leo said suddenly. "Two must work together, we need to attack him with one monster that has all our power in one."

"He's right, but how can we do that?" S. Leo asked.

"I think I know, but it'll be a huge strain." Luna said. "We need to pass all twelve marks to one person."

"Your right, and I think we all know who should do it." S. Luna said.

"I agree, there's only one person who can do this." Akiza said.

"Well, we should pass the marks quickly, before he regains his focus." S. Yusei said.

(The Crimson and Shadow Dragons are incapacitated and the Wicked Avatar is still at nearly full power. Next chapter the chosen person will receive all the marks and a new dragon will reveal itself. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. the end?

"Have you fools finally realized the futility of your efforts?" asked the Wicked Avatar. "I can restate my point if you require."

"No, this time we will defeat you." S. Leo said.

"We won't quit." Luna said.

"You think that your power can scare us, but you're wrong." Jack said.

"Oh, and what may I ask to you plan on doing?" the Wicked Avatar asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo, you're the only one who can stop him." S. Akiza said.

"If it wasn't for you, the Shadow Signers would have never been freed from the Wicked Avatar, and Luna would still be in danger." Yusei said.

"Besides, I might not be your twin, but I can see that you have the same heart my brother does. You can do this." S. Luna said.

"Alright, I'll make sure to stop him." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ancient Fairy Dragon attack." Luna said.

"Back her up Red Nova Dragon." Jack said before turning towards S. Leo. "Get over there, we'll hold him off for now."

"Right." S. Leo said.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon attack the Wicked Avatar now."Yusei said.

"Hey Akiza, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Crow asked.

"Just like against Sherry, Black Rose Dragon, attack when Crow gives the signal." Akiza said.

"Black Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, attack together." Crow yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Alright Leo, brace yourself, this is going to be a lot of energy." S. Yusei said.

"I'm fine, I need to stop him." Leo said.

"Alright, in that case brace yourself." S Leo said before all the Shadow Signers began to glow blue."

"Whoa." Leo said as the glow began to flow into his mark.

"Stay focused, the moment we finish the signers will have to transfer their power to you." S. Luna said.

"Right, I just didn't expect it to be so soothing." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Red Nova Dragon attack from the left." Jack said.

"You fools are beginning to annoy me, and that isn't good for you." the Wicked Avatar said before glowing once more. "Dark Inferno!"

"Not this time, Shooting Quasar Dragon block that attack."Yusei said.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack again." Akiza said.

"Are we late to the party?" asked a voice from behind the Wicked Avatar.

"Regulus, Leogun." Luna said as the two lions attacked the Wicked Avatar from behind.

"Sorry for the wait, it was quite a chore getting here from the Spirit World, although the crumbling barriers made it more possible than normal." Leogun said.

"Better late than never guys." Crow said.

"You dare strike one of the strongest spirits to ever exist?" the Wicked Avatar roared. "You fools, once I destroy you I will gain the power to eliminate Ra for good."

"He's ready, signers, now." S. Leo shouted.

"Right, Leo stay focused." Crow said as the signers ran to encircle Leo while the Shadow Signers attacked the Wicked Avatar.

"I hope this works." S. Leo said.

"It has to, otherwise nothing will." S. Akiza said.

"Shadow Fairy Dragon attack now." S. Luna said.

"You won't win, the signers will defeat you." Regulus said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo, we can't waste any time." Yusei said.

"I know. Go ahead." Leo said.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Akiza said as the signers began to glow crimson.

"This is insane." Leo said as his mark began to absorb the Crimson glow.

"Our marks are vanishing, it's working." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"The marks of the Shadow Dragon, they're disappearing." S. Yusei said.

"This better work." S. Leo said.

"You should know better than anyone that it will." S. Luna said.

"Don't think that you can beat me, nothing will help you. I am invincible." the Wicked Avatar said when a bright flash appeared from where Leo was standing.

"Alright, now to take you down." Leo said. "I combine Shooting Quasar Dragon with Quasar Shadow Dragon in order to summon the strongest monster to ever exist, the Crimson Shadow Dragon."

The moment Leo said that a Dragon that alternately spiraled between crimson and blue appeared.

"What is that thing?" S. Leo asked.

"The power of two spirits combined into one." Luna said.

"The Crimson Dragon and the Shadow Dragon united in one force." S. Jack said.

"Now, it's about time for you to leave." Leo said to the Wicked Avatar. "Crimson Shadow Dragon attack the Wicked Avatar and wipe him out."

"Just try it, I have more than enough power to survive this little attack. Nothing can stop me." the Wicked Avatar said.

"Well, only one way to find out." Leo said as the Crimson Shadow Dragon blasted a white beam straight through the Wicked Avatar, splitting him in two.

"Luna, something terrible is about to happen, you need to stop those black spheres." Torunka said into her mind.

"Why, we won." Luna said.

"No, that's exactly why you need to stop him, you can't destroy the embodiment of darkness simply by splitting him in two." Torunka said. "No, we're too late."

The two orbs of darkness began to take physical forms and grew in size.

"You fools, now you face the wrath of the Wicked Dreadroot." said the larger more humanoid creature.

"You can have your fun, I'll return to finish the conquest of the Spirit World." said the other creature.

"Go ahead Eraser, as for this fight, I feel like getting some weaklings to stop these fools." the Wicked Dreadroot said before the two creatures flew off into the night.

"No, we need to stop them." S. Luna said. "If we don't, both worlds will be completely destroyed."

"Guys, you need your strength back." Leo said as eleven marks flew out of his body and returned to their rightful owners.

"Things might seem bad, but neither of those two are as strong as the Wicked Avatar, we should split up into two teams, one to stop the Wicked Dreadroot here, and the other to fight in the Spirit World." Yusei said.

"I agree, and I think both Luna's should go to the Spirit World." S. Akiza said.

"Alright, now to decide who else should go." Crow said.

(Leo managed to harness the power of the Shadow Signers and the signers to stop the Wicked Avatar, however instead of destroying him, he split into two new creatures. Next chapter the search for the Wicked Eraser and the Wicked Dreadroot will begin, and the 'weaklings' will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. the past strikes back

"I must admit those fools are far stronger than I expected." the Wicked Dreadroot said as he flew through the night sky. "I wonder how they'll handle beings not limited by mere cards."

The Wicked Dreadroot thought back to how simple his plan would be, and once the foolish mortals were gone everything would be his, and then once Eraser took care of the Spirit World, they could rejoin and unleash the full potential of the embodiment of darkness.

"Here, now the only question is which one to revive first." said the Wicked Dreadroot before laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ok, so Luna and Shadow Luna are going to the Spirit World." Jack said.

"So am I." said S. Crow. "I need to help, and honestly both groups should have someone who can take a hit."

"You have a point, and we can stay in touch through the connection between the Crows." Akiza said.

"That still leaves three people to go to the Spirit World." Leo said.

"Well I'm staying here, after everything that's happened I'm not letting them harm our home." Yusei said.

"I feel the same way, I'll stand with you." S. Yusei said.

"I think we should send one of the Akizas to the Spirit World, if it gets dangerous her power could be useful" S. Leo said.

"Alright, in that case I'll go." Akiza said.

"Well I can tell you that neither of us are leaving the city." S. Jack said while acknowledging himself and Jack.

"Ok, means both Luna's, Shadow Crow, and Akiza are going to the Spirit World, while Crow, Shadow Akiza, Jack, Shadow Jack, Yusei, and I are staying here." S. Yusei said before turning to the Leo's. "Well looks like you two are heading to the Spirit World."

"Right, be careful guys." S. Leo said before a flash teleported half the group to the Spirit World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Oh no, the Spirit World is in shambles." Luna said painfully.

It was true, the absence of Ra and the Wicked Avatar was causing the Spirit World to decay, it was even more desolate than when the Ancient Fairy Dragon was imprisoned.

"No, this is far worse, the Shadow Spirit's realm is joining with the Spirit World, the gate was placed in the one place where the dimensions overlapped." S. Crow said. "If this continues they'll both be destroyed."

"Then we need to find and stop the Wicked Eraser." Leo said.

"Right, so we should get moving, Luna, you know this place better than anyone so you take the lead." Akiza said.

"Right, let's try this way." Luna said before walking towards Zeman's old castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, what do you think he meant by weaklings to stop us?" S. Akiza asked.

"I wish I knew, but anything could be considered weak when we're dealing with him." Yusei said when a voice echoed throughout the night.

"So, you split up, I suppose it's your funeral." the Wicked Dreadroot said. "I have some of your old friends, and they would kill to say hello, so who am I to deny?""

"What do you think he meant by that?" Jack asked.

"I think I know." Crow said nervously. "He meant them."

Jack and Yusei turned to look where Crow was pointing and immediately understood his fear.

"Just great, I thought we beat them already." Jack said.

"Well this time we have some new weapons." S. Akiza said.

"Maybe, but we've never fought all seven at once." S. Jack said before glancing at his counterpart. "Well you haven't."

"Well I guess all we can do is fight, come forth Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei said while the others called their own dragons.

"This should be entertaining." the Wicked Dreadroot said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe how boring this is, I should have stayed there and let Dreadroot handle this snooze fest, the Spirit World is practically destroyed already." said the Wicked Eraser. "Wait, those mortals might have arrived, well in that case I should pay them a visit. Now then, I should bring along a guest, oh I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"That's where Zeman the Ape King ruled from, I think he might be in there." Luna said.

"Alright, we don't know what he can do, so we need a plan." Akiza said.

"Sorry to intrude, but I wouldn't want to leave guests waiting." said a voice from above them.

"Wicked Eraser, what are you planning?" Leo asked.

"Me, oh I'm just here to watch the show, but him, he's here to destroy you." said the Wicked Eraser.

"Thank you for the chance to get back at these people, I'll handle it from here." said a distorted voice from behind the signers and Shadow Signers.

"What, no that's impossible." Luna said as she turned to see a familiar face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Red Nova Dragon attack Aslla Piscu with Burning Soul Strike." Jack said.

"Don't let up Shadow Rose Dragon, blast that overgrown lizard back to the netherworld." S. Akiza said.

"This is exactly what I was expecting, you fight as hard as you want, the Earthbound Immortals will defeat you eventually." the Wicked Dreadroot said. "I won't even need to get involved."

"Don't underestimate us, there's a reason I've been staying out of the battle, come forth Quasar Shadow Dragon, now attack all the Earthbound Immortals." S. Yusei said. "That has to have worked."

"Normally it would, but I gave the Immortals a few tricks, one of which is that all seven are now linked, as long as one survives they all survive." said the Wicked Dreadroot. "So even with all the power of your Quasar Shadow Dragon, he can only take down five at once, that leaves two to bring the others back to full strength."

"Well, I guess I'll have to try something else." S. Akiza said. "Call back the dragons, I'm going to take them all out right now."

"Alright, go for it." S. Jack said.

"Right, Shadow Rose Dragon activate your special ability, and destroy all the Earthbound Immortals at once." said.

"What, are you seriously attempting that?" asked the Wicked Dreadroot. "I promise it won't work."

"We won't know if we don't try, Shadow Gale." S. Akiza said.

(The Wicked Dreadroot has revived the Earthbound Immortals and is engaging in battle on earth, while the Wicked Eraser has an ally in the Spirit World. Next chapter will feature the mysterious guest the Wicked Eraser invited will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. a desperate plan

"This is such an interesting day, first I get born, and then I get to destroy half of my enemies without lifting a finger." the Wicked Eraser said.

"Don 't take us lightly." S. Leo said. "Life Shadow Dragon attack."

"Pathetic, you should focus on him, I'm not attacking you." the Wicked Eraser said.

"Leo, we need your help." S. Crow said quickly. "Shadow Winged Dragon block that attack."

"Perhaps you are slightly stronger than I expected, however I am the most powerful creature here." said the figure from above them.

"Yusei destroyed you before, so we'll do the same thing Sephiron." Akiza said angrily, "Black Rose Dragon attack."

"Such vigor, unfortunately I have more power than you." Ultimate Temporal Machine Lord Sephiron said before lazily swatting away the attack.

"We don't have enough power." Leo said. "We need a strategy."

"Oh, good idea, hey Sephiron mind playing with them for a while, I have a great idea." the Wicked Avatar said eagerly.

"What do you have in mind?" Sephiron asked before blasting Shadow Fairy Dragon into the ground.

"You'll see." the Wicked Eraser said as he flew off.

"Great, well at least the others can't be doing any worse." S. Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keep it up Shadow Rose Dragon." S. Akiza said.

"Well, this is surprising, but I'd count again if I were you." the Wicked Dreadroot said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked when suddenly he noticed something. "Akiza look out."

"What?" S. Akiza said just before Earthbound Immortal Uru blasted Shadow Rose Dragon. "No, how did I miss him."

"I saw, he went underground when we recalled our dragons." Jack said. "We need a different strategy."

"No, we need something stronger than Shooting Quasar Dragon or Quasar Shadow Dragon." S. Yusei said.

"Nothing has that much power." Crow said. "We need to call all of our dragons back to battle."

"You weaklings, and I thought you would prove to be a challenge, once I destroy you, I'll become the undisputed master of this and every world." the Wicked Dreadroot said with a smile.

Wait, that might work, I only hope the other one thinks the same way, S. Akiza thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope you weren't bored waiting for me." the Wicked Eraser said. "I just wanted to bring the others here to play."

"You don't mean all of them." S. Leo said nervously.

"Well, if you mean all ten other ones, then yeah, good luck battling all the Temporal Machine Lords." said the Wicked Eraser before flying off to watch the battle from the sky.

Suddenly Akiza felt a strange sensation in her mind, but she immediately understood what is was, "Wait. What are you planning on doing once you destroy us?" she asked.

"Me, well I'm going to conquer the Spirit World, then become the ruler of every world I can imagine." the Wicked Eraser said lazily.

Perfect, Akiza thought. "Wait, but how can you be the ruler of every world if the Wicked Dreadroot is there?" she asked.

"What are you implying?" the Wicked Eraser asked.

"I don't know." Akiza said. Now to get to the other one, hopefully he's as easy to trick, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about the Spirit World?" S. Akiza asked.

"That world will be in shambles, taking over will be simple." the Wicked Dreadroot said.

"What about your ally? The Wicked Eraser." S. Akiza said. "You can't both be the ruler of all the worlds you know about."

"You have a valid point, and I am the superior one, perhaps I'll let you live to witness the destruction of that fool." the Wicked Dreadroot said before charging his energy.

"Akiza, what are you thinking?" S. Jack asked. "If he goes to the Spirit World we won't be able to help the others."

"Yes we will, we just need to create our own way there." S. Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, Shadow Luna, you need to bring the others here." Akiza said.

"Why, they need to protect the…" Luna started to say before the Wicked Dreadroot appeared alongside the Earthbound Immortals. "Ok, on it."

"We could barely handle one of them, now we have to deal with both, this is not going to work." S. Crow said.

"It will, trust me." Akiza said when Luna and S. Luna opened a spiraling crimson and blue door to earth."

"That's our door." S. Akiza said as the door appeared. "You guys need a hand?"

"Yeah, this is difficult, the Temporal Machine Lords are here, and they are just as strong as ever." S. Luna said.

"Well at least now we all can fight together." Yusei said.

"Hopefully we won't need to." Akiza said. "If we're lucky, this will be our chance, but I'll need someone to use Speed Fusion."

"Wait, you aren't thinking of doing that are you?" Crow asked. "That's insane."

"No, it's a great idea, if there's only one of them we can have Crimson Shadow Dragon wipe him out." S. Yusei said.

"Alright, but this time S. Luna should do it." Leo said. "She's the only one who can stop that guy."

"Excuse me, but would you mind going away, I need to teach my miserable friend that he is inferior to me." the Wicked Dreadroot said.

"Don't get angry, we're going." Crow said as the signers and Shadow Signers walked to a nearby hill. "Alright, Jack you're the best person to use Speed Fusion, so when you see the chance, activate it."

"Right, well this is our only chance to win, so you Shadow Signers better get ready, this time we won't miss." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dreadroot, looking as angry as always." the Wicked Eraser said with a smirk.

"Listen Eraser, I'm going to be ruling this world and every other one in existence, so you may as well accept it." the Wicked Dreadroot growled.

"Wait, are you saying you can defeat me? You really are a fool Dreadroot." the Wicked Eraser said.

"Quiet, you are going to learn your place!" the Wicked Dreadroot roared before charging at the Wicked Eraser.

(The signers and Shadow Signers are attempting a last ditch effort to stop the Wicked Eraser and the Wicked Dreadroot, but will they be able to focus with the two beings of darkness fighting in front of them? Next chapter the battle between Eraser and Dreadroot will begin, and S. Luna will begin to gather the strength needed to stop them. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Avatar of darkness part 1

"What's your problem, we both know that I'm the better one." said the Wicked Eraser while dodging the Wicked Dreadroot.

"You arrogant fool, if you're so much better than I am prove it, Earthbound Immortals attack the Wicked Eraser right now." roared the Wicked Dreadroot.

"You aren't the only one with allies, Temporal Machine Lords, if you help me put this fool in his place I'll grant you what you deserve." said the Wicked Eraser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, if this is going to work, we need to let Yusei and Shadow Yusei focus on summoning the Quasar Dragon's so we should get farther away." S Crow said.

"No, we need to be close enough to make sure we don't miss our shot." Leo said. "Besides, who knows how far we can be for Speed Fusion to work."

"Well we should get started, let us know the moment Luna needs our powers." S. Yusei said.

"Right, well things look insane over there." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uru, strike that machine down with your full power." the Wicked Dreadroot said.

"These weak demons can't overcome the Temporal Machine Lords, Razion, Gabrion attack together." Sephiron said.

"Looks like my numbers are overwhelming you, not that you could win anyway." the Wicked Eraser said before blasting the Wicked Dreadroot.

"Listen you miserable pest, I always was stronger than you, to think I considered recombining to reclaim my full potential, you only hold us back." said the Wicked Dreadroot before grabbing the Wicked Eraser and slamming him into the ground.

"Fool, have you forgotten what happens if you injure me? You're sealing your own fate." the Wicked Eraser said. "Keep it up and I will destroy you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, that could be bad, if that one gets stronger after fighting we need a new plan." Jack said.

"Wait, what if he's talking about something related to him getting weaker or damaged." S. Leo said. "Wait, what if he acts like a bomb?"

"You mean destroying him causes everyone nearby to take the fall too." S. Luna said.

"Well in that case we need to make sure that doesn't happen." Crow said.

"We're ready." S, Yusei said.

"Alright bring the dragons out." Leo said.

"I summon Shooting Quasar Dragon." Yusei said as his monster appeared.

"Quasar Shadow Dragon come forth." S. Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what's that overwhelming power?" the Wicked Dreadroot asked as he turned to see the Quasar Shadow Dragon appear. "No, they can't be allowed to do that again."

"For once I'm in complete agreement, but how can we stop those dragons when all the others are going to block us?" asked the Wicked Eraser.

"We'll do it my way, all 30 of us will attack together." said Sephiron. "Unless you want to battle on your own."

"Fine, but this alliance is only for convenience." said the Wicked Dreadroot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We might have a problem here." S. Crow said.

"Well we thought my powers would help, so let me help, I activate Wall of Thorns." Akiza said as a protective wall surrounded the Shadow Signers and signers.

"Ok, let's hurry and give Shadow Luna the power of the signers." Leo said.

"Ok, hopefully Akiza bought us some time." Yusei said.

"We have one more wall, I have the same trap in my possession." S. Akiza said.

"This light, it's so beautiful." S. Luna said as the marks of the crimson dragon began to glow a brilliant crimson and the signers were enveloped in the same light.

"Ok, how long will this wall last?" S. Jack asked.

"If we're lucky, a few more seconds." S. Akiza said just before the wall vanished from the strain of the Wicked Dreadroot.

"Finally, that miserable wall was almost annoying to get past." said the Wicked Dreadroot before he noticed the crimson light entering someone. "No!"

"Activate Wall of Thorns." S. Akiza said.

"No, this can't be happening again." the Wicked Eraser said as the wall reappeared just as strong as ever.

"Ok, we might have just enough time to switch, so let's go." S. Leo said.

"Right." Crow said, "Jack get ready we only get one shot."

"I know, the thing is I need to be able to see them to use that card." Jack said while grabbing Speed Fusion from his deck.

"I promise I'll stop this for good." S. Luna said.

"I know you will sis, we're all behind you." S. Leo said as the blue glows began to go into S. Luna's mark.

"Guys, we are out of time." Yusei said.

"Alright, here goes nothing, I play the speed spell Speed Fusion." Jack said as he tossed the card between the Wicked Eraser and the Wicked Dreadroot.

"What, are you that foolish?" asked the Wicked Dreadroot.

"No, they already have that, and they know to attack us before we…"

Before he could finish his sentence the two beings turned into black clouds that raced towards each other.

"Now Luna." Shouted S. Yusei.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon and Quasar Shadow Dragon, I merge you into the Crimson Shadow Dragon." S. Luna said as the creature reappeared.

"Well, this certainly feels like a trip down memory lane, although this time I have friends, Temporal Machine Lords attack the signers, as for the Earthbound Immortals destroy the Shadow Signers." the Wicked Avatar said while turning into a pitch black version of the Crimson Dragon.

"No, we only sided with you to test the potential of the signers, you don't have the strength needed to stop that dragon, so we shall return to our time, one day the signers will fall. You can try to stop them but consider our partnership over." Sephiron said before all of the Temporal Machine Lords vanished.

"Looks like you lost a friend, I'd hate to be in your shoes." S. Leo said.

"Oh, then perhaps I should allow my secret weapon to join our battle." the Wicked Avatar said. "I believe you know him as the KotN?"

"This is just great, we need this like a hole in the head." S. Crow said.

"This is it, the last battle with the Wicked Avatar." Yusei said.

"Well let's take him down for good." S. Yusei said.

(Shadow Luna has called on the Crimson Shadow Dragon, and the Wicked Avatar has been reformed, but the forces of the netherworld are supporting him. Next chapter the true final battle will begin, and one unexpected event may change everything. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. avatar of darkness part 2

"You honestly think I'll let you catch me off guard again?" asked the Wicked Avatar. "You must be more foolish than I thought."

"You shouldn't underestimate us, we already stopped you once, and this time we won't miss the other two." S. Jack said.

"Jack, we need to support Luna by taking out the Earthbound Immortals." S. Yusei said. "Shadowstar dragon, attack Ccapac Apu."

"Are you that foolish, the Earthbound Immortals are invincible." said the Wicked Avatar. "Now, I think that little girl should rejoin my power."

"No, you leave Luna alone." S. Leo said angrily.

"Have you forgotten boy, all Shadow Spirits are merely aspects of my power, in fact apart from the girl, all you Shadow Signers exist only because of my powers." the Wicked Avatar said. "If I desire, I can destroy you all with a mere thought."

"What do you mean?" Crow asked. "They don't have any connection to you."

"No, he's right. I created the other Shadow Signers with his power, but that doesn't mean he can control us." S. Luna said.

"Really, well why don't we put that to the test." the Wicked Avatar said before Shadow Leo began to glow black.

"What's happening to me? I can't control myself." S. Leo said as he turned towards Crow. "_Life Shadow Dragon, destroy him."_

"Leo, what's happening?" S. Jack asked.

"He's under the control of the Wicked Avatar, just like what happened with the Earthbound Immortals." Yusei said. "Stardust Dragon stop him."

"Are you sure that's the best idea? He still is Luna's brother, can you bring yourself to destroy him?" the Wicked Avatar mocked.

"Leo, you need to stop, we're your friends." S. Crow said.

"_I don't need friends, I have the power to destroy you myself." _S. Leo said as his mark began to darken again.

"This is bad, we need to do something quickly." Luna said.

"We need to stop the Wicked Avatar." S. Luna said. "No matter what the cost."

"Luna, we won't risk Leo just to stop the Wicked Avatar." S. Yusei said.

"Wait, that's it, Leo can be temporarily destroyed." Jack suddenly said. "Red Dragon Archfiend attack Life Shadow Dragon."

"What pathetic idea could you have to stop one of your allies, when a Shadow Spirit is destroyed it returns to me, just like Darklord Zerato did." the Wicked Avatar said before assuming the shape of Zerato.

"No, because his mark, and his counterpart are separated from him right now." Jack said. "Shadow Luna, you need to trust me alright?"

"Ok, we'll do what needs to be done." S. Luna said before turning to her brother. "Crimson Shadow Dragon, attack Leo now."

"Luna, thanks sis." S. Leo said before vanishing.

"Fool, do you neglect to listen to your better?" the Wicked Avatar said when suddenly the cloud that was once S. Leo flew into Leo instead of the Wicked Avatar.

"I knew it, since the Shadow Signers were created without killing us, we reunite with them instead of you, and that means you can't stop us by turning our friends into your pawns." Jack said.

"You have a point, but I still have Shadow Luna, she is powerful enough to wipe you all out, and she is still a Shadow Spirit." the Wicked Avatar said.

"You really don't get it do you, even if you tried it wouldn't work, Luna is stronger than you are, she has all twelve marks, so you can't manipulate her." Yusei said.

"Plus even if you could, the Crimson Shadow Dragon would enter her counterpart, our Luna." Leo said. "You can't win."

"If you believe that, I'll have to show you just how wrong you are." the Wicked Avatar said before sending a black could into the sky. "If you truly believe I can't win, then prove it in my realm."

"The Spirit World, it's completely black." Luna said.

"We are no longer in the Spirit World, we are in the Shadow Spirit's World, to be more precise we have entered my domain, a place void of any light." the Wicked Avatar said.

"I should have guessed, you couldn't beat us so you decided to fight where you have the advantage." S. Jack said.

"Time for you to realize your insignificance." the Wicked Avatar said as the entire world began to glow. "Dark Inferno."

"Phoenix Mode: Blaze Cannon." said a voice as the darkness vanished. "That's all I can do in this place, but I was able to bring enough light here that you can see."

"Ra, thanks we'll take it from here." Crow said.

"Wait, you said this was the Shadow Spirit's World right?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask, have you finally realized you can't win?" asked the Wicked Avatar.

"Because, you forgot something very important." Luna said when an army of duel spirits appeared from the shadows. "All the Shadow Spirits Darklord Zerato created forced the duel spirits here."

"Luna, I am Freed. I know what happened and I am truly sorry, but I plan on making it up to you with the help of all the other duel spirits." Freed said.

"He's right, all of us are behind you guys." said a Mystical Elf. "We don't have a lot of power, but we'll do what we can."

"Well, it looks like I might have to put a little effort into this one." said the Wicked Avatar. "Although you still pose no threat at all."

"Actually, we did pick up two little friends, I hope you don't mind." Freed said calmly.

"Nothing can help you, this battle will soon end and I will claim dominion over every world in existence." The Wicked Avatar said.

"That impresses me, I heard Ra was your equal, so we should be able to stop you if we work together." said a voice.

"Don't belittle us Slifer, after all we are rather skilled in our own right." said another voice.

"Obelisk you know Ra is stronger than we are, but you have a point. This should be simple enough especially with all our allies here." Slifer said.

"Ok, this is it guys, everything is riding on this battle." S. Luna said.

"Fools, no matter how many of you there are, I am unstoppable." the Wicked Avatar said.

(The Wicked Avatar has brought the battle to his home field, but the signers and Shadow Signers have met several powerful allies. Next chapter the battle will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. avatar of darkness part 3

"Listen up, we can destroy him permanently, but we need a direct hit from the Crimson Shadow Dragon." Obelisk said. "That's the only way to guarantee that he gets destroyed."

"An interesting idea, but you forget that here I can create Shadows of any and all creatures, and while those with the mark of the Shadow Dragon chose to betray me, I still have all of these Shadow Spirits." the Wicked Avatar said as an army of monsters equal to the ones behind the signers and Shadow Signers appeared. "Now don't assume I forgot you two, Eraser, Dreadroot, take care of those pitiful gods."

"This is bad, he just matched nearly our entire team easily." Leo said.

"No, because we're stronger than he is, and that means we can and will win." S. Crow said.

"Crimson Shadow Dragon, attack the Wicked Dreadroot." S. Luna said.

"No, save your strength, I'll handle him you just focus on wiping out the Wicked Avatar." Obelisk said before punching the Wicked Dreadroot across the face.

"Life Stream Dragon, attack the Wicked Avatar." Leo shouted. "We need to get him somewhere we can hit him."

"Alright, Red Nova Dragon, attack with Blazing Soul Strike." Jack said.

"You truly are foolish, I control everything here." the Wicked Avatar said as a flash of light suddenly illuminated the area. "What, how is this possible?"

"It's simple, you fail to realize that there is more to the marks of the Crimson Dragon, and by your own design, the Shadow Dragon, than you will ever know, and now you will pay the price for underestimating a force that rivals our own." said a voice before Ra revealed himself as a golden orb of brilliant light. "You see, Light and Darkness must be in balance, at all times. The problem occurs when the two are out of balance, and that is why a mediator must exist, some creature or force that can even the balance, you know exactly what I mean."

"The Crimson Dragon, it can destroy the forces of darkness if they grow to powerful, or if needed it can side with the darkness and keep it from destruction." the Wicked Avatar said. "However even with the power of that dragon, I am still superior to him in every way."

"You still don't understand, we are to represent the balance of light and darkness, but that dragon, the Crimson Shadow Dragon, he is truly a being that perfectly harmonizes the two, I have no doubt he could easily destroy us both." Ra said. "That's why I'm warning you, don't continue doing this. You don't need to be destroyed."

"Well said Ra, although I don't think he can be reasoned with, he nearly destroyed everyone." Slifer said. "As for me, I think the only way to get through to him is to blast him in the face."

"I agree, the Wicked Avatar understands only power, that's why he stayed in balance with you, only you had the power to equal him." Obelisk said.

"Are you quite done? You should realize by now, only I will win this battle, the rest of the Shadow Spirits can be destroyed, I simply recreate them from my own power." the Wicked Avatar said.

"Leo, we need to buy Shadow Luna time, let's attack together." Luna said.

"Right, Life Stream Dragon," Leo said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna said.

"Attack the Wicked Avatar now." Luna and Leo said together.

"Not quite, Dark Storm." the Wicked Avatar said as a black cloud surrounded him and the attacks passed through without touching him. "In the darkness of this place, I can exist anywhere, you can't defeat me."

"That's not true." Akiza said. "We just need to find the way to stop you from dodging."

"Well, in that case I'll handle it, Ancient Fairy Dragon, light up this place." Luna said.

"Good idea, that should give us a clear shot." S. Yusei said. "The only question is where is he?"

"I don't know, he has to be around here somewhere." Jack said when suddenly a black claw tried to decapitate him.

"You got lucky, but as I said any Shadow Spirit that exists is merely a part of my power." the Wicked Avatar said before revealing himself to be a darker version of Thought Ruler Archfiend. "Any creature that exists has a dark side, and I am able to harness the power it wields."

"That's not true, if it were true you wouldn't have needed me to free you, you could have done it yourself." S. Luna said. "That means you only have power over Shadow Spirits that actually give you their strength, not the ones that refuse."

"She's right, if you truly can assume any form, than assume the form of Leogun, unless you can't." Leo said.

"You fool, I can assume any and all forms." the Wicked Avatar said as he assumed the form of Regulus' Shadow Spirit. "Do you now understand?"

"Yeah, and you just made a huge mistake." S. Yusei said with a grin.

"What, what are you talking about, I have far more power than you could ever imagine." said the Wicked Avatar. "I can't be stopped."

"Really, in that case I guess what's right behind you won't either." Akiza said.

"What?" the Wicked Avatar asked as he turned to see Luna and the Crimson Shadow Dragon with a blast ready to fire. "How did you get past my allies?"

"Simple, I just used your strategy, I hid and slipped past in the shadows." S. Luna said. "Now, Crimson Shadow Dragon wipe him out for good."

"This is impossible, I will not lose, I may not have succeeded this time, but I will find a way to defeat Ra, and claim my right to rule all, you said it yourself, balance must be maintained." the Wicked Avatar said before turning into a black smoke and flying back to the prophecy.

"We did it, incredible." said Freed. "I suppose we should try and return to our homes now."

"Not yet, after all, we still have one last thing to take care of." Slifer said.

"He does have a point, Leo, Luna, could you two come here?" Ra asked.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, is there something we need to do?" Luna asked.

"No, nothing you need to do." Ra said as Leo began to glow gold and Luna's arm revealed Shadow Leo's mark. "I merely thought I should bring back our fallen friend."

"Leo, you can help him?" S. Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm trying, but given how he was originally created from the power of the Wicked Avatar, I may be unable to bring him back." Ra said.

"Wait, what if we helped?" asked S. Yusei. "We can provide the shadow aspect to compliment your power."

"We can try, come here." Ra said.

Suddenly a golden flash enveloped Leo, and when it disappeared Shadow Leo was standing next to Ra.

"Leo, you're alright." S. Luna said.

"Let's all get back home, what do you guys think?" Crow asked.

"Sounds good." Luna said. "Sounds good."

(The Wicked Avatar has been defeated, and S. Leo has been brought back. Next chapter will feature the conclusion to the story, and maybe something extra. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. legacy of shadow

"I still can't believe everything that happened these past few days." Leo said.

"Well, what's done is done." S. Jack said. "The Wicked Avatar is beaten, and every world is back to normal."

"That's right, so we should enjoy ourselves." Akiza said. "We deserve a break every now and again."

"That goes double for me." S. Akiza said.

"Hold on guys, how will we explain everything to Trudge and Mina?" Crow asked.

"That's true, we should let them know since the Daedalus Bridge was covered in black shadows earlier." S. Luna said.

"Alright, I'll give them a call." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hello, This is Tetsu Trudge speaking who may I ask is calling?" Trudge asked.

"Hello Trudge, it's Yusei." Yusei said.

"Yusei, is there something we should know about? The Daedalus Bridge almost vanished this afternoon, I take it something relates this to you?" Trudge asked.

"Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that, you might need to see this." Yusei said.

"Alright, after everything you've done to help New Domino City, we'll be there in ten minutes." Trudge said before turning to Mina. "We need to pay Yusei a visit, something is going on."

"Why am I not surprised." Mina said as she grabbed her jacket. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, what is it you said we should see?" Mina asked.

"Well, come on inside." Yusei said as he opened the door to Zora's basement.

"Hello Mina." S. Luna said.

"Hold on, correct me if I'm wrong but there were six of you right?" Trudge asked.

"You're right Trudge, things are a lot more complicated but the short version is that half of us are Shadow Spirits and not completely human." Jack said.

"Wait, so which ones are the fakes?" Mina asked.

"That's not the case, we aren't fake, but we weren't born in the same way as you guys." S. Akiza said. "Maybe it would be better if we told you the whole story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Torunka, something incredible is happening." said the Mystical Elf.

"What are you referring to is the Wicked Avatar attempting to escape?" Torunka asked.

"No, it's just the battle with the Wicked Avatar it, well it destroyed one of the walls and well look." the Mystical Elf said.

"What do you mean?" Torunka asked. "Wait, what is this, we need to show the signers and Shadow Signers as soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ok, so you had to stop the Wicked Avatar and only could by combining your twelve marks, is that it?" Trudge asked.

"In a nutshell, yeah that's it." S. Yusei said.

"Well I guess that's par for the course, I mean after the dark signers and Yliaster, nothing comes as that big a surprise to me anymore." Trudge said.

"Maybe we should try to get back to our home." S. Leo said. "I mean it would make the most sense."

"He's got a point, after all you might be kind but you have your own world to go back too." Mina said.

"Hold on, do you hear that?" Jack asked when a low hum began to fill the room.

"Wait, that sounds like Torunka." Luna said suddenly.

"Luna, I'm so glad you heard me, we've discovered something unbelievably vital regarding the Shadow Signers. I think you all should come and see this for yourselves." Torunka said.

"Alright, we'll stop by right away." Yusei said. "Hopefully this is less dangerous than the Wicked Avatar."

"Well, I guess you should head to the Spirit World." Trudge said. "We'll head back but keep us informed."

""Right, no problem we'll take care of everything." S. Luna said before a white and blue glow enveloped the signers and Shadow Signers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Torunka, is everything alright?" Luna asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think you should take a look at this for yourselves." Torunka said while leading the signers and Shadow Signers up to the cave where the prophecy was engraved on the wall.

"Torunka, we already saw this prophecy, what more could we need to see?" Leo asked.

"No, this is different and it could be even more important than anything else." said a Dark Magician Girl. "I think it could be even more important than anything else."

"Alright so what is it?" asked S. Jack.

"This." Torunka said as he led them through a side passage and revealing a second wall with a different prophecy written on it.

"Wait, is that all of us?" S. Luna asked.

"Yes, but what concerns me is the text in the middle, I have no idea what is says, but what I am aware of is that your troubles may be far from over." Torunka said.

"Great, the embodiment of darkness wasn't enough, what next, the Crimson Dragon tries to kill us?" Crow asked.

"No, look at the image Crow." Akiza said. "It's almost like looking at a mirror."

"She's right, it is like a mirror, but what could that mean? Ra said we aren't opposite of each other." S. Jack said.

"No, maybe we aren't thinking about this the right way." Luna said. "It might not mean we're opposites, but something is the opposite between us."

"Well clearly our cards our different, but I wouldn't say opposite." S. Yusei said. "What could it mean?"

"We don't know but as soon as we find out anything we'll let you all know." Torunka said.

"Alright, we should head back maybe this is just a picture showing our defeat of the Wicked Avatar." Leo said hopefully.

"Maybe, but somehow I doubt it." Yusei said before the group were enveloped in a white and blue glow and returned to Zora's basement.

"Well all we can do now is wait." Jack said.

"That makes sense, do you mind if we crash with you?" asked Leo and Luna.

"No problem. This is going to be awesome." Leo said.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome." Luna said.

"Well until Torunka tells us what that says we may as well enjoy the peace." Akiza said.

"Right, well see you guys tomorrow." S. Leo said.

(The signers and Shadow Signers have learned of a new prophecy, but that is for another day. All they need to do is rest until it's translated. Thank you for reading this story, all the reviews and critique was very appreciated, until next time.)


End file.
